Mi amado enemigo
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...
1. Culpable

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama tambien es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

1 año antes…

Todos esperábamos a Emmett para comer pero el no llegaba, Rosalie se comenzó a angustiar temiendo que le hubiera sucedido algo, en ese momento su celular timbró...

-¿Emmett? ¿donde estás?-preguntó angustiada mientras que un silencio incómodo se esparcia entre nosotros.

-Enseguida vamos!-gritó mi hermana mientras tomaba su bolso y corría al garage, entró en su auto y estaba dispuesta a conducir, pero no la deje, ella estaba muy alterada y si conducia asi iba a causar un accidente.

Esme y Carlisle vinieron con nosotros mientras que Jasper y Alice iban en mi volvo.

-Rosalie ¿donde esta Emmett?-le pregunté pero ella solo temblaba asustada.

-Es-es-ta en las a-fu-fu-eras de Forks-dijo tartamudeando,y el miedo que sentía Rosalie nos lo contagio a los demás haciendo que el conducir se volviera bastante dificil.

A lo lejos pudimos ver a Emmett lleno de sangre y a una ambulancia levantando a un cuerpo sin vida, el rostro de Emmett parecía un espejo en el cual se reflejaba la misma preocupación de Rose, ellos eran uno para el otro.

Lo que le pasara al otro le dolía a su respectiva pareja pero esta vez el dolor superaba los límtes,Emmett ya estaba a punto de subir a la patrulla y su rostro estaba pálido como un fantasma, era como si hubiera envejevido 10 años de golpe, su rostro era el de un anciano, triste y demacrado...

-Será mejor que busquen un abogado si no quieren que el chico termine sus días en la cárcel-dijo el maldito policía que lo había arrestado, Emmett no sería capaz de matar una mosca!

-Emmett hermano te prometo que buscaré al mejor de los abogados y te sacaremos de aquí!-le dijo Jasper a mi hermano mientras lo subían a la patrulla con las manos esposadas.

-Emmett! No! El es inocente!-gritaba mi madre Esme y Rosalie mientras que Carlisle y yo tratábamos de detenerlas y evitar que se lanzaran a la patrulla.

Alice y Jasper contactaban al abogado de la familia mientras todos veíamos la patrulla irse hacia la comisaría.

Yo fui el primero en llegar allí y el primero en hablar con él…

**POV EMMETT**

Mi maldito infierno empezó cuando mi instinto solidario salió a flote…

Iba en mi jeep rumbo a la casa cuando vi a un chico tirado y ensangrentado sobre la carretera, detuve el auto y bajé para ayudar el muchacho pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico solo me miró suplicante y aunque parecía aferrarse a la vida….perdió la batalla y murió en mis brazos, un cuchillo estaba al lado de el chico y la sangre había manchado mi ropa y eso fue el inicio de mi peor pesadilla.

Volteé a mis alrededores solo para descubrir que un tipo rubio con cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta quien me miraba con curiosidad y una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro, el estaba lleno de sangre al igual que yo,el se echó a correr! el era el culpable!

Una patrulla se oyó a lo lejos y le hice señas para que se acercara pero no ayudó en nada, me culparon de la muerte de aquel pobre y ahora mi futuro se veía tan gris como en una tormenta pero esta vez no iba a volver a salir el sol.

Mi hermano Edward fue el único que pudo entrar a verme…

-Soy inocente Edward!-le dije mientras golpeaba las rejas que me privaban de mi libertad.

-Lo se Emmett! Confiamos en ti! Pero el resto de las personas no lo hace! Estamos haciendo todo lo posible y saldrás de aquí muy pronto te lo prometo!-me dijo Edward y mis esperanzas estaban puestas en esa promesa….una promesa que no se cumplió.

**POV EDWARD**

1 año y unos meses después…

Hicimos todo lo posible para liberar a Emmett de la prisión pero todo fue en vano, el juez encontró todas las pruebas en contra gracias a ese estupido policia…Charlie.

La centencia de mi hermano había sido de 15 años…15 años de cárcel por un crimen que él no había cometido y solo había pasado 1! Pero de alguna forma yo cobraría venganza de aquél policia que había declarado totalmente en contra de mi hermano sin asegurarse de buscar la verdad ni buscar al verdadero asesino.

Yo me había aislado de mi familia, el ver a Esme y Carlisle destrozados por un hijo lanzado a su suerte en un lugar tan horrible como la cárcel, a Alice y Jasper sin ánimos, todo esto nos había afectado a todos pero la que más tristeza reflejaba era Rosalie, ella de verdad que amaba a Emmett y le dolía saber que aún faltaban 14 años para volver a tener a su esposo junto a ella.

Por esa misma razón yo me prometí no enamorarme nunca, para no sufrir por nadie y poder ir libre por el mundo sin nada que me atara, eso facilitaría más mis planes.

Además el destino y la propia vida parecía que estaba de acuerdo en que la cuenta fuera saldada y con creces.

La noticia corría por el pueblo, todos hablaban de ello y se alegraban por el "gran policia" puaj! que asco! ¿como podía ser que se alegraran de la llegada de la desendencia de la corrupción andando? claro! como ha ellos no les habían arruinado la vida ni a ellos ni a su familia, por eso se alegraban pero yo les quitaria la felicidad muy pronto.

La hija de ese tal Charlie se había mudado con él y la adoración del Padre por su hija era algo muy notable y por lo tanto su punto débil,la venganza esta planeada pero no iba a arriesgar a mi familia ni a mí, planearía esto mas detalladamente además mi llegada sería aunciada sembrando en el "comisario" y su hija la terrible semilla del miedo.

Mi familia se dedicaba a mantener a Emmett con todo lo que necesitara, yo lo iba a visitar evitando a mi familia, yo iba a cumplir con mi promesa a cualquier costo pero nadie ni siquiera mi familia debía enterarse de nada.

Todos creian que yo estudiaba en una escuela lejos de Forks pero en realidad solo era para no levantar sospechas de lo que planeaba a hacer.

Comencé a vigilar a Charlie...

La vida de este tipo no era muy activa que digamos, su vida estaba basada en una rutina muy facil de aprender...Comer, Trabajar y Dormir ese era un día común, muy redecible.

Mi tarea de vigilar al padre fué demasiada sencilla, ahora continuaría con la hija, quizá las costumbres de ella fueran distintas así que comencé a vigilar a la chica...

-Nombre completo:Isabella Marie Swan  
-Edad: 17 años.  
-Actividades comunes: Asiste a la escuela de Forks durante la mañana y en las tardes se encuentra en su casa a exepción de los miércoles ya que ese día iba de compras hogareñas, eran totalmente iguales, a los dos les gustaba pasar desapercibidos y eso me ayudaba a planear la captura más fácilmente.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas de vigilancia y ya era hora de empezar con la venganza de el encarcelamiento de mi hermano.

"La vida se cobra las malas acciones y esta vez se cobrará con intereses" le escribí con trozos de letras de periódico, sabía que era muy teatral pero era necesario para que ellos no tuvieran dudas de que su destino ya estaba marcado.

Envié el anónimo a la casa Swan, estuve vigilando cada movimiento ese día y tal y como yo predije, la pequeña amenaza tuvo éxito.

Charlie llegó del trabajo y recogió la correspondencia, entró a su casa y no tardó mucho en volver a salir, con su rostro pálido y totalmente asustado a causa del susto, su conciencia no estaba limpia.

El buscó a sus alrededores junto con su arma pero jamás encontraría nada, yo era muy inteligente y astuto, encontrarme sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, yo tenía todo perfectamente calculado.

-Bella!-gritó Charlie,ahora la semilla del miedo estaba plantada, y Bella pagaría por los actos de su padre...

* * *

_**alo0! espero les haya gustado este primer cap, este Edward me encanta! THE BAD GUY! jajajaja bueno espero que el fic no los defraude :/, y que quiza les pueda inspirar algun review, gracias por leer =D xoxo yocecullen **_


	2. Mi única debilidad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama tambien es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

* * *

**POV CHARLIE**

"La vida se cobra las malas acciones y esta vez se cobrará con intereses"

No me podía sacar las palabras de esa nota de la cabeza, me atormentaban a cada segundo al igual que mis antiguas acciones...

Ese chico Emmett no saldría jamás de mi pasado, los fantasmas me atormentaban haciéndome recordar que ese chico estaba en cárcel por mi culpa, o al menos eso creía yo.

Yo nunca había me tomé la molestia de averiguar la verdad de los hechos, simplemente asumí que la verdad era lo que mis ojos veían y que no había nada mas allá.

La nota que había llegado era una advertencia de que mi pereza para investigar aquél asesinato seria vengada, al ver la nota los recuerdos volvieron como si hubiese sido ayer.

Nunca pensé que un caso más llevaría a mi cordura a su límite, la nota me lo había advertido, me atacarían en lo que más de doliera y mi única debilidad era Bella, mi preciosa hija quien se había mudado conmigo hacia ya un par de meses.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-preguntó curiosa pero a la vez preocupada, ella era muy lista y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, pero no quería angustiarla así que me salí por la tangente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-mi voz no podía ocultar mi preocupación.

-No, por nada-dijo con voz temblorosa, ella no era buena para mentir pero al menos el tema quedaría oculto en las sombras del recuerdo.

Bella subió a su habitación y yo volví a tomar la nota de mi bolsillo pero no juntaba el valor para volver a ver aquella amenaza a la cual le temía tanto.

"La vida se cobra las malas acciones y esta vez se cobrará con intereses"

La nota parecía arder como los mil soles en mi mano, temía por mi joya más valiosa que tenía conmigo, que por errores míos ella fuera lastimada...realmente nunca me lo perdonaría.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede papá? dime la verdad-escondí la nota detrás mio-papá! vi la nota no la escondas más!-Bella de verdad que parecía enfadada y si esto también la relacionaba más me valía advertirle y contarle el riesgo que corríamos.

-Bella, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, pero necesito que no te alteres-le hice señas para que sentara conmigo en el sofá-Bella, todo esto empezó hace un año, tu aún vivías con tu madre en Phoenix...-comencé a narrar la terrible historia de horror que nos había marcado a partir de ahora.

POV BELLA

-Había un chico en medio de la carretera, el estaba ensangrentado y con un cadáver en brazos, toda la evidencia visible apuntaba a que el era el asesino pero en parte yo sospechaba que el no era el culpable de aquella muerte-explicó Charlie y yo estaba más confusa que antes.

-Pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con la nota que recién escondiste?-pregunté.

-Dejame terminar y al final aclarare tus preguntas-se limitó a decir mi padre antes de continuar.

-La familia de Emmett estaba muy mal-no pude evitarlo pero no lo deje continuar.

-¿Emmmett?-le pregunté y comprendí que lo había interrumpido una vez más.

-Si, ese es el nombre del chico que encontré en la carretera, la famila Cullen se puso muy mal y se negaban a aceptar la verdad pero el juez determinó la centencia y al final ese chico estará otros 15 años en prisión-explicó Charlie y ahora comenzaría mi sesión de preguntas.

-Pero ¿por que no investigaste?-pregunté confundida pero también estaba molesta, mi papá nunca era así y justo ese día culpa a un chico sin pruebas.

-No lo se...es que simplemente todo apuntaba hacia el-dijo mientras que su miraba reflejaba estar en otro lugar.

-Papá! ¿como pudiste hacer eso?, ahora ese chico está en la cárcel por algo que quizá no cometio!-escupí las palabras como si ese tal Emmett fuera de mi familia, simplemente no podía creer lo que mi papá había hecho, la imagen de policía honesto y responsable de había derrumbado en mil pedazos.

-Bella! no fue mi intención, la culpa no deja de consumirme!-gritó mientras golpeaba el sofá, di un salto hacia atrás, nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

-Ok, digamos que estas muy arrepentido-hice comillas en el aire-entonces ¿por que le temes tanto a aquella nota?-le pregunté enfadada y con el color rojo por toda mi cara debido a mi enojo.

-La nota no tiene nada que ver en esto-la negativa de Charlie me hizo enfadar aún más.

-Solo lo preguntaré otra vez! si no me respondes con la verdad veré la forma para encontrar a ese tal Emmett Cullen y sabré la verdad a como de lugar-mi voz eran como como golpes al corazón y cordura de mi padre, pero no había otra forma para chantajearlo.

-Te lo diré, pero esto no lo tiene que saber nadie-dijo mientras sacaba la nota de su bolsillo y la extendía hacia mí.

"La vida se cobra las malas acciones y esta vez se cobrará con intereses"

Eso era lo que decía la nota en letras de periódico, esto era un anomimáto sin duda alguna y el miedo recorría mi cuerpo poco a poco...

¿Que tiene que ver la nota con ese tal Emmett? ¿el la mandó desde la cárcel?-mis preguntas solo hicieron que los ojos de Charlie se abrieran como platos debido a la preocupación.

-No lo se, no es posible además su familia nunca ha dado problemas y el único que esta fuera de mi vigilancia es Edward pero el está estudiando muy lejos de aquí, esto debe ser algo más-Charlie no sospechaba de los Cullen, el pensaba en alguien más pero yo de verdad creía que alguien de los Cullen tenían algo que ver con esto.

-¿Crees que estamos en peligro?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Esta amenaza no es solo por que si, debemos tener precaución así que por un tiempo yo te estaré llevando a la escuela y también pasaré por ti de regreso-la manera de hablar de Charlie asustaba un poco pero lo hacía por mi bien, ahora empezaba la cacería y yo era la presa...

* * *

_**Hola! gracias por leer este fic, se que voy poco a poco pero el sig cap sera con mucha acción...un simple descuido, un plan sin errores y una Bella indefensa... muajajaja amo al edward de este fic ajajjajajaja bueno xoxo yocecullen**_


	3. Cumpliendo mi promesa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

* * *

POV EDWARD

Todo estaba funcionando tal y como yo quería, un anónimo más fue suficiente para poner la cordura de Charlie al límite...

"Llegó el momento de arrebatarte lo más valioso que puedes considerar en tu vida"

Charlie enloqueció y el temor se reflejaba en su persona pero lo mejor de todo fue que Bella estaba aterrorizada y yo no podía dejar de disfrutar de todo esto, la persona que dijo que "La venganza es dulce" de verdad que debió haber sido un sabio.

Bella no salía sola a ninguna parte, Charlie había tomado sus precauciones pero nada ni nadie me impediría cumplir la promesa hacia mi hermano y el viejo policía de Forks debía cumplir con sus obligaciones por lo tanto Bella no tenía protección las 24 horas del día y yo no iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad como esta.

Dos semanas después...

El día había llegado y para asegurarme que nada arruinara mi plan, había causado un pequeño "lío" en la Push para que Charlie no tuviera tiempo de regresar temprano a casa.

Mientras tanto yo vigilaba la casa de los Swan a una distancia considerable y la pequeña retoño de la familia solo dormía sobre el sofá, con el rostro tenso y frío, ella no dormía en paz y no lo haría durante un tiempo aun asi ella no contemplaba el peligro que la asechaba...

POV BELLA

Desde aquél primer anónimo, Charlie parecía haber enloquecido, todo era seguridad, me llevaba al instituto, venía por mí a la salda y me permitía ir al supermecado solo si el me acompañaba, simplemente todo se redujo a un asfixiante encierro.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue que al recibir el segundo anónimo, Charlie nunca me dejó leerlo, pero el era tan malo para mentir tal y como yo lo era sin contar que el era mi padre! el no podía ocultarme las cosas aun cuanto ese fuses su mayor deseo.

Ese segundo anónimo fue como arrojar ácido a una herida sangrante haciéndola aun más dolorosa...LOCURA...esa era la palabra para describir lo que se había desatado dentro de nuestra pequeñisima familia y hogar.

Y aunque yo trataba de ser indiferente para no alarmar a mi padre, no pude evitar sentir pavor, esto me afectaba mas de lo que pensaba y más de lo que yo misma me permitía creer sin contar que un psícotico rencoroso tras de mí no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizar las cosas.

Pero no podía hacer nada, salvo ser fuerte y resistir en nombre de mi padre y mío, si debía afrontar lo más terrible para salvar a mi padre de el más mínimo daño yo lo haría sin dudar.

La deuda de Charlie era grande, pero ¿podía hacer algo? eso había sido tiempo antes de mudarme aquí, pobre familia Cullen, mi padre les había causado mucho daño, eso era demasiado...waaaaaaaaa! que desesperación era saber que te preocupabas por una familia que ni siquiera conoces, una ola de emociones recorría mi cuerpo y no podía explicar mis sentimientos.

Mientras tanto la cena de Charlie estaba en el forno, ya había terminado con los deberes en casa y los del instituto e incluso ya había respondido a los correos de mi mamá, cuando de un momento a otro mis ojos se hicieron muy pesados y me quedé dormida...

POV EDWARD

Bella no sospechaba siquiera que su día había llegado...

Al quedarse ella dormida yo aproveche la oportunidad para entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera, y el auto lo había estacionado en un lugar sútil pero de forma en la que fuese fácil completar el rapto pero sin ser visto.

Entrando a la casa pude notar que Bella preparaba la cena para su padre,lo que ella no sabía era que Charlie no comería nada después de enterarse que la venganza estaría completa en tan solo unos minutos.

Me acerqué al sofá y con un pañuelo cubierto de zomnífero en mano, me acerqué a su rostro y d eun movimiento coloqué el pañuelo sobre su nariza y boca, ella abrió los ojos de golpe dejando ver el miedo y la confusión reflejados en ellos.

Bella cayó dormida ante el zomnifero, la levanté del sofá y entre mis brazos ella era muy ligera, como una muñeca de trapo a mi merced, la saqué de casa sin dejar huella de mi pequeña visita allí.

Subí a Bella al auto, ella duraría dormida allí el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar al lugar donde Bella estaría por muchos años.

El lugar ya estaba totalmente preparado, una pequeña cabaña en medio de un bosque muy lejos de Forks sería más que suficiente, para una pequeña "casa" con todo lo necesario para pasarla bien y poder disfrutar más aún de todo esto.

Y para Bella un cuarto "adaptado" para ella, yo era un caballero y no iba a dejar de tener estilo ni siquiera en medio de esta situación.

El cuarto de mi "invitada" era de tamaño regular, totalmente en blanco, sin ventanas tan solo un pequeño tragaluz en el techo para iluminar un poco más la habitación, en la esquina un minirefrigerador con comida, y por último una pequeña mesa de madera con unos cuantos libros encima justo en frente de la cama matrimonial con cobertores blancos al igual que las paredes de la habitación.

Recosté a Bella sobre la cama, ella aún tenía las manos y brazos atados, y por ahora el zomnífero ya había cumplido su función y el efecto adormecedor ya estaba pasando...

-¿Donde estoy!-preguntó Bella muy alterada abriendo los ojos de golpe mientras temblaba viendo a su alrededor buscando una respuesta a su propia pregunta.

-Estas en tu nueva casa...Bienvenida Bella a lo que será tu infierno personal...-dije y ella soltó lágrimas imáginando su triste destino...

**

* * *

**

Alo0! lo se! me he tardado muuuuuccchhhooosss jueves en publicar pero por fin pude hacer un cap! he vuelto! y espero este humilde cap les haya gustado, Bella esta en manos de Edward, como reaccionará Charlie al descubrirlo?, en fin espero y mi regreso les pueda inspirar unas palabritas que tanta falta me hacen ahora please!

**En fin, solo espero que hayan disfrutado del cap y que disculpen las molestias de mi atraso =D se despide YoceCullen**


	4. Infierno personal

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

* * *

POV CHARLIE

Tuve que dejar a Bella sola en casa un par de horas, mi trabajo en la comisaría había crecido en estos últimos días, y justo hoy los chicos de la Push se habían metido en líos.

Al parecer habían casado un pequeño incendio en una de las casas abandonadas de la playa ya los bomberos se habían hecho cargo pero yo debía buscar a los responsables.

El trabajo en la Push fue un tanto difícil pero nada que no se haya podido solucionar, de hecho me había tomado un poco más de tiempo del que pensaba ocupar para ello, pero al haber acabado con eso me dirigí a la casa para la cena, la pizza estaba aún caliente en el asiento trasero de la patrulla, era vegetariana la única pizza que comía Bella.

Llegué a la casa estacionando la patrulla en frente de la casa, bajé la pizza y como no encontraba mis llaves, toqué a la puerta pero nadie abría, lo primero en cruzar por mi mente fue lo peor pero debía tranquilizarme, yo había sido bastante cuidadoso así que no debía preocuparme, quizá Bela solo dormía y por eso no escuchaba mis toques a la puerta.

Pero no fue así, un rechinido llamó mi atención, el único rechinido en la casa era el de la puerta trasera que daba al pequeño jardín que teníamos, así que en ese instante no me importó otra cosa, dejé caer la pizza y corrí hacia la puerta de detrás de la casa y tal como me temía, la puerta estaba abierta…

De inmediato noté que algo no era normal así que saqué mi arma, aún la tenía cargada, entré a la casa y habitación por habitación busqué a Bella o algún indicio que me dijera lo sucedido pero no encontré a Bella por ningún lado tan solo una nota, una de las notas que me habían atormentado por semanas…

"Charlie, ¿ves que no bromeaba? Te advertí que mi promesa sería cumplida, y a pesar de tus débiles intentos por cuidar a tu querida hija HAS FALLADO ahora ella esta en mis manos, quizá la cuide quizá no pero ahora eso ya no depende de ti, parecía sencillo irse por el camino fácil ¿cierto? Pues ahora ve todas las consecuencias de tus actos, no volverás a ver a tu hija jamás, morirás antes de verla de nuevo y te aseguro que esta nota es lo último que sabrás de mí, y no intentes buscarla que cada cosa que hagas será inútil ya que NUNCA la encontrarás, será como si la tierra se la hubiese comido, disfruta tu soledad y por favor envíale mis más cordiales saludos a Reneé"

El mundo se me había ido de las manos…Mi niña! Se la habían llevado! Por mi culpa! Ahora lo sabía! Sabía que el caso Emmett Cullen traería muchos problemas a mi vida! Maldecía el día que los Cullen se cruzaron por mi camino! No sabía exactamente quien ni a que hora lo único que me importaba era saber quien me las pagaría por esto!

No me metía con cualquier persona, quien haya hecho esto sabía mucho de nosotros, sabían incluso de Reneé y ella vivía a miles de kilómetros de Forks! Nos habían estado vigilando y encontraron el punto débil dentro de mi vigilancia.

Se habían llevado a mi única hija! Me habían arrebatado lo más importante de mi vida, malditos! Una y mil veces! Los Cullen eran mis enemigos desde hoy! Y ahora yo era el que cobraría venganza con mis propias manos.

Por ahora lo más importante era recuperar a mi niña, no me importaba el costo, mi hija, mi sangre parte de mí!

No sabía en donde buscar pero si todo esto se debía a un crimen de hace años, era allí donde yo debía empezar a buscar, ¿Dónde esta mi hija….Emmett Cullen?...

POV BELLA

Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado, me daba vueltas y al abrir los ojos no podía ver más que nubes borrosas y luces que me lastimaban, resplandores blancos viniendo de todas partes, no sabía donde estaba, ni que me pasaba, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que esto no era nada bueno y que tenía miedo…

-Bienvenida querida Bella, digamos que eres la invitada de honor já-se oyó una voz la cual escuchaba a lo lejos y los mareos aun seguían allí, me costaba pensar y estaba totalmente desorientada apenas pude hablar con bastante esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté con voz ronca temerosa de la respuesta que inevitablemente sabía que recibiría.

-Estas en lo que será tu casa por muchos muchos años-respondió la misma voz pero esta vez tenía algo distinto, ahora los mareos habían cesado y aquella voz ahora me parecía un tanto aterciopelada y seductora ¿pero que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Yo pensaba que la voz del tipo que me había secuestrado era seductora? De verdad que estaba loca, lo que fuera que me hubiesen dado de verdad me había dañado.

-No te tengo miedo!-traté de amenazarle pero al contrario de asustarlo, mi pequeña amenaza pareció haber sido un chiste para él.

-No me hagas reír, quizá no me tengas miedo por ahora pero cuando pasen los años verás que la vida no es de color rosa niñita-

-No soy una niña, el niñita aquí eres tú! Ni siquiera eres capaz de darme la cara! Vaya "hombre" que eres!-lo reté, si estaría aquí tanto tiempo como el había dicho al menos debía conocer al maldito que me había hecho.

-Soy bastante hombrecito, mucho más hombre de lo que podrá llegar a ser tu padre-dijo aquél hombre mientras se ponía en frente de mí…

Era un chico con cabello cobrizo de ojos verdes, delgado y bien parecido, no se parecía en nada a lo que mi mente había creado, yo imaginaba un horrible señor con…la verdad no tenía caso pensar eso ahora pero al parecer mi reacción al verlo me había traicionado.

-Parece que te gusté-dijo arrogante ¿Cómo decía eso! Yo lo odiaba con toda el alma! Lo aborrecía con todo mi ser, a mi me importaba un bledo que se creyera un súper modelo, el me había secuestrado y además insultaba a mi padre, yo debía salir de aquí a como diera lugar.

-¿Gustarme tú? Já! No me hagas reír niño tonto! Déjame ir ahora! Mi padre me sacará muy pronto de aquí! Y tú la pagarás caro!-

-Como quieras! Y ¿crees que tu padre te sacará de aquí? Si en años el no ha podido resolver un asesinato menos podrá sacarte de aquí, créeme no he perdido ni un solo detalle, tu padre no te encontrará aunque te busque hasta el fin del mundo, es más el debería tener cuidado con acercarse mucho de lo contrario me temo que no llegará muy lejos-se burló ese tipo mientras que resaltaba la última frase con una pistola que traía en la cintura, la vida de mi papá estaba en peligro!

No me tomó mucho relacionar las cosas, este tipo había hablado de un asesinato, eso y mi secuestro no eran simples coincidencias, el era el hermano de el chico que mi padre había mandado a la cárcel! El era de quien mi padre me cuidaba tanto!

-Ya se quien eres! No es mi culpa que tu hermano sea un asesino!-le grité escupiendo cada una de las palabras llenas de mi más profundo odio, pero no pude decir más pues el apretó mi mandíbula con mucha fuerza.

-Cállate! Mi hermano no es ningún asesino!- el me estaba lastimando, me dolía pero a la vez me daba satisfacción, yo lo lastimaba con mis palabras.

-Por ser inocente no te meten en la cárcel! Tu hermano es un asesino!, me avergüenzo por haber pensado en la posibilidad de la inocencia de Emmett!-me recriminé al recordar el momento en el que sentí lastima por el tal Emmett y su familia, vaya familia de delincuentes! Uno asesino y el otro secuestrador! No tenía ninguna duda los Cullen eran los responsables de todo.

-Te dije que te callarás! Mi hermano no es un asesino! Pero espera…¿Llegaste a pensar que mi hermano era inocente a pesar de la versión de tu padre?-preguntó sorprendido dejando de lastimarme por un segundo debido a la sorpresa que mis palabras habían tenido en él.

-Lo llegué a pensar alguna vez, dándole a tu hermano y a tu familia el beneficio de la duda pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada-

-No estás equivocada! Mi hermano es inocente!-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Tu hermano tiene de inocente lo que Brad Pitt tiene de feo! Y tu no eres ningún santo! Secuestrarme te convierte en un delincuente!-lo acusé.

-Y tu padre también es un delincuente! Es un policía corrupto! No hizo nada para averiguar quien era en verdad el asesino! Emmett está pagando por lo que el no hizo!-

-Y yo estoy pagando por lo que yo no hice! Así que el que se tiene que callar eres tú! Que estas haciendo lo mismo de lo que te quejas!-

-No me importa ni me afecta lo que puedas decir mocosa, tu estarás aquí mucho tiempo hasta que tu padre pagué lo que mi hermano está sufriendo ahora en la cárcel-

-Jasper! Te odio!-grité al recordar el otro nombre de los hermanos Cullen que mi padre había dicho, el se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre pero su semblante cambió inmediatamente.

-¿Jasper? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre ¿verdad? Mmm y ya que serás mi no tan agradable invitada por un tiempo deberías llamarme Edward, tu sexy secuestrador-

¿El podía ser aún más insoportable? ¿sexy? El de verdad estaba dañado de la cabeza, no quería desperdiciar ni una más de mis palabras en el así que no encontré otra forma de demostrarle mi odio…

Le escupí en el rostro, el había acabado con mi paciencia y además no tenía nada más que perder.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer! Yo traté de ser amable contigo pero me temo que tu estancia aquí no será tan placentera como planeaba que fuera, espero disfrutes del que será tu infierno personal!-gritó Edward saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que la habitación no tenía salidas más que la puerta, y que estaría atrapada allí por un tiempo aunque sin perder las esperanzas de qe mi padre supiera donde estaba y que me rescataría.

POV EDWARD

Esa chica había colmado mi paciencia! Era igual de arrogante que su padre! Malcriada! Ella decía que me odiaba pero su odio no era ni la más mínima parte del odio que yo tenía hacia ella y hacia su padre.

Pero me valía un comino lo que ella o su padre sintieran, aunque pensándolo bien si me importaba lo que sintieran siempre y cuando esos sentimientos fueran dolor y devastación en sus vidas tal y como habíamos sentido todos los de mi familia cuando pasó lo de Emmett.

La primera fase de mi venganza ya estaba completa, ahora la otra parte sería averiguar quien era realmente el asesino del chico que mi hermano había encontrado en la carretera y que lo había envuelto en tantos y terribles problemas.

Isabella ya estaba encerrada en la habitación sin opción a escape, realmente tendría mcho tiempo para pensar las cosas y darse cuenta que más le valía portarse bien tan siquiera para que su encierro estuviera libre de riñas y peleas, por el bien de ella y el mío.

Odiaba a Charlie y a Isabella pero ella había dicho muchas cosas ciertas que me hicieron pensar si era verdad que lo que ahora estaba haciendo era lo correcto, yo estaba haciendo que ella pagara por algo que Charlie había hecho y además secuestrar a alguien si era un delito pero hasta no saber la verdad mi forma de compensar su encierro sería que no le faltara nada, ¿eso ayudaba no?

En fin por ahora saldría a ver como Charlie había tomado la noticia que su querido retoño estaba en manos de su peor enemigo.

Así que tomé mi volvo y conducí hasta el pueblo, al llegar estacioné el auto en donde nadie me viera y me dirigí a la casa de Charlie a pie por el resto del camino, en la casa de Charlie no había más que la vieja patrulla de el sheriff del pueblo, mi plan y suposiciones eran simplemente perfectas, el sabía que si llamaba a toda la policía, tendría que mostrar evidencia sobre sus acusaciones a mi o a cualquiera de mi familia, el secuestro sería investigado y el no saldría limpio de todo esto.

A mi cualquiera de sus movimientos me beneficiaba, si llamaba a la policía descubrirían lo del crimen inconcluso del que se le acusaba a mi hermano y por otro lado si no lo hacía, el sufriría mientras yo averiguaba los hechos por mi propia mano.

No cabía duda que mi mente "criminal" estaba bastante desarrollada, en mi casa mis padres Carlisle y Esme me habían educado bien y de eso no había duda pero también me habían hecho astuto y listo por eso nada ni nadie me haría caer.

Quizá la chica no lo aceptó pero quedó impactada al verme, ¿lo consideraría una ventaja? Yo creo que si, si esa chica caía a mis pies sería más fácil convencerla para que me ayudara en lo que fuera necesitando, pero por ahora el dolor de Charlie por la pérdida de su hija era mi más grande y significativa paga.

* * *

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de MI AMADO ENEMIGO ya me habían preguntado cuando lo publicaría y pues aquí lo tienen, y espero que como yo, a ustedes les guste el lado malo de Edward!

Como saben nuestro querido príncipe ahora se volverá mmm o más bien ya se volvió el villano de este fic muajajaja XD Edward demuestra que aunque tiene cara de ángel su mente es la de un gran pillo ^^

Bella deja de lado la timidez y lucha por lo que más quiere…su libertad.

Y Charlie se da cuenta de que en la vida toda la acción tiene una reacción que todo tiene un precio que al final puede tener muchos intereses que pagar.

Basta de decir cosas que quizá ustedes ya sepan ahora les pregunto, si quieren tomenlo como encuesta pero…

¿LES GUSTA EL EDWARD DE ESTE FIC?

¿LES GUSTA LA TRAMA?

Digan SI o NO a cada pregunta y POR QUE, no piensen que soy exigente, es solo que quiero saber por que un pajarillo me ha dicho por allí que este Edward les ha gustado (y en lo personal yo lo amo como sea XD) y por otra parte yo quisiera saber si el fic les agrada ya que su opinión es lo más importante para mí.

Se que me extiendo pero por último quiero darles gracias a todos y todas los que lleguen a leer este humilde fic, gracias! Los dejo no sin antes mandarles un gran beso! Y un súper abrazo de oso! Gracias! Atte YoceCullen


	5. Crimen Perfecto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV CHARLIE

El único lugar donde debería empezar a buscar sería en la cárcel donde Emmett Cullen pagaba su sentencia, ahora con el secuestro de mi hija no me arrepentía de nada, culpable o no el miembro Cullen que haya secuestrado a mi hija sufría lo mismo que yo con Emmett en la cárcel.

Gracias a mi condición de policía en la cárcel no me preguntaron mucho acerca de mi visita a ese Cullen al final de cuentas era mi caso y mi criminal.

El chico entró a la sala de visitas con el rostro demacrado y triste sorprendiéndose al verme a mí y no a alguno de su familia.

-Siéntate-le ordene cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para escucharme.

-¿Qué es lo que hace usted aquí?-

-Niño yo soy el que vine a preguntar así que tú solo escucha y responde-

-Yo a usted no le voy a contestar nada-

-Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que te voy a preguntar, además tu no estas en condiciones de resistirte o callar, tu eres el encarcelado y el que se pudrirá aquí por el resto de su vida así que tendrás que cantar ahora si no quieres que te coloque una cadena perpetua-lo amenacé.

Yo no andaría con jueguitos tontos, la vida de mi hija corría peligro y me daba igual a quien me llevara en el camino, mi hija era más importante que todo y haría hasta lo imposible para salvarla de las garras de ese secuestrador.

-¿Quién tiene a mi hija!-pregunté sin rodeos.

-¿Tu hija? ¿Cuál hija? He estado aquí encerrado y aislado del mundo por mucho tiempo! No se donde esta tu tonta hija!-

-Tu lo sabes todo! Alguien de tu familia me amenazó y después se llevaron a mi niña! Tu y tu familia son una bola de delincuentes!-

-Cállate desgraciado! Me encerraste aquí y yo nunca asesiné a nadie! Eres un maldito y yo no se nada pero quien fuera el que secuestró a tu hija es un héroe para mi!-

-Llévenselo! Ya acabé con él-dije para que se lo llevaran de nuevo a su celda donde pasaría el resto de su vida.

Me dí cuenta que allí no encontraría nada aquí, ese tal Emmett no diría nada, su odio hacia mí era el mismo que se daba a notar en las amenazas que había recibido los últimos días.

Emmett parecía no saber nada y el mismo no podía haber sido, la cárcel era la más vigilada de los alrededores por lo tanto no le daba probabilidad a poder enviar notas anónimas sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta así que el estaba descartado.

Pero mi búsqueda aún no llegaba allí así que me comuniqué con un detective pidiéndole información completa sobre los Cullen, este no pudo haber sido un crimen perfecto alguna falla tuvo que tener el raptor de mi hija.

-Parece que toda la familia ha vivido en Port Ángeles desde el encierro de Emmett, ellos no han presentado ningún problema de ningún tipo ni siquiera una multa de tránsito aunque….-dijo el detective intrigándome aún más cualquier dato podría ser el talón de Aquiles de el secuestrador.

-Dilo ya!-exigí

-El más chico de la familia, un tal Edward el no ha estado con el resto de la familia desde el encierro de su hermano, el supuestamente ha estado estudiando lejos de ellos pero de el no se sabe mucho, no pude averiguar su ubicación ni el instituto donde "estudia" es como si se hubiera muerto, lo siento señor Charlie es lo único que pude averiguar-explicó el detective antes de salir por la puerta.

Yo a él no le había dicho nada sobre el rapto de Bella, no me convenía que nadie se enterara acerca de eso.

El no me había sido de mucha ayuda pero quizá si mi cabeza no daba para más pero debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por encontrar a Bella.

Por ahora la única pista que tenía era lo que había dicho el detective y por poca que haya sido la información fue útil para saber por donde empezar después del fracaso que tuve en la cárcel.

Si ese tal Edward estaba alejado de su familia era por algo, el era la clave de todo esto ya que si nadie sabía donde estaba era por que el se ocultaba de algo pero lo que él no sabía es que yo lo encontraría a cualquiera que fuese el precio, me las pagarás!...Edward Cullen.

POV EDWARD

Charlie de verdad no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, ¿Quién se creía el para amenazar a mi hermano? El no me veía pero yo a el si, cada movimiento era visto por mí y el ya estaba llegando bastante lejos, Charlie estaba moviendo la cosas más de lo que yo esperaba.

Charlie había ido a la cárcel y no me cabía duda de el por que lo había hecho, el buscaba información acerca de el raptor de su hija sin saber que era yo el que estaba detrás de todo, pero otro movimiento me confirmó que las cosas no quedarían así como si nada tan solo con la visita a mi hermano.

Charlie había contratado un detective para averiguar cosas e información de mi familia y mías, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, el "inteligente" detective traía anunciados sus servicios en toda la fachada de su auto y tal auto estaba estacionado en frente de la casa de Charlie el cal cada vez demostraba aún más que no era muy inteligente y sinceramente yo esperaba más pelea de parte de él.

Aquel detective de cuarta que Charlie había contratado había estado buscando información de mí y de mi familia la cual seguramente ya le había dicho a Charlie sin lugar a dudas mas me valía despistar a Charlie y evitar que el detective averiguara y dijera más cosas de mí.

Pero yo debía tener cuidado de no ponerme en contacto con mi familia eso solo significaría arriesgarlos a alguna investigación causándoles dolor a mis padres y hermanos, en especial para Esme mi madre y Rosalie, ellas eran las más afectadas y no las haría sufrir simplemente por un viejo rabo verde como Charlie.

Nadie sabía mi ubicación, pero aún así no me arriesgaría, debía saber que era lo que ese detective le había dicho a Charlie, de eso dependían mis próximos planes, el detective salió de la casa de Charlie subiendo a su auto y unos metros más adelante lo intercepté.

-Me temo que su camino no llegará más lejos-le dije con rudeza, el muy cobarde bajó del auto arrodillándose tirando así al suelo su portafolio dejando caer todos sus papeles, con investigaciones de mi familia y mías.

-No me hagas nada! Llévate todo pero no me mates!-suplicó

-No me hagas reír, yo no quiero tus baratijas, pero me pregunto…¿Por qué investigas a mi familia?-

-¿Tu..Tu familia?-

-¿Estas sordo? Se que un tal Charlie te ha contactado para averiguar todo sobre nosotros los Cullen así que ¿para que fingir? Pero eso sí escúchame bien!-exigí, y aquél tipo asintió mirándome lleno de miedo, yo no le haría nada pero debía tener claro quien mandaba aquí y yo no dejaría ningún cabo suelto.

-¿Qué es lo que le has dicho a Charlie?-

-Nada!-

-No me mientas! O lo pagarás caro!-

-Solo le dije cosas de tu familia! Tú debes ser Edward! –

-Si soy yo ¿para que ocultarme? ¿Y ves lo sencillo que es decir la verdad? Me parece muy bien que no hayas dicho nada sobre mí, es por eso que aún sigues vivo pero me temo que desde ahora tendrás que callar-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu no investigarás más a mi familia ¿OK? Y de mi has dicho lo suficiente ni una palabra más! ¿Me escuchaste? Si me entero que Charlie obtiene información de parte tuya me temo que tendré que ocuparme de tu silencio y ¿eso no te gustara o si?-

-No! Por favor por lo que más quieras! No diré nada! Lo juro!-

-Así me gusta y como dicen por ahí "Calladito te ves más bonito" aunque en tu caso estar callado no te favorece mucho-

-Así que ya sabes una palabra más y será lo último que digas-fue lo último que le dije antes de que el subiera a su auto manejando realmente asustado, pero se le pasaría pronto, realmente yo no le haría nada pero más vale ser precavido y evitar líos en el futuro.

Debía despistar a Charlie y ponerlo tras mi pista y aunque no fue fácil encontrar una solución lo hice y sinceramente estuve orgulloso de mi mismo aunque debo de reconocer que el tonto detective ayudó bastante a ello.

Después de asegurarme de la información que llegaría a los oídos de Charlie mi misión sería otra….

Ahora lo que haría sería buscar al verdadero asesino el cual ahora se encontraba libre pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo, mi hermano solo me había dicho la apariencia de aquél tipo, alguien delgado, alto de cabello largo y rubio, esas eran las únicas pistas que tenía para perseguir a ese asesino y hasta que no averiguara más, mi única diversión era el sufrimiento de Charlie, así que regresaría a la cabaña donde pasaría un tiempo pensando en mi próximo movimiento.

Conduje camino a la cabaña donde tenía encerrada a la hija de Charlie, estaba satisfecho por haber evitado que ese detective abriera aún más la boca y por haber hecho que Charlie me siguiera solo a mí aunque no estaba muy seguro de la inteligencia de este, el había tenido muchos desplantes y yo ni siquiera una falla, ¿el llegaría a saber mi ubicación? Mmm no lo sabía pero me daba lo mismo de cualquier manera el no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Me encantaba este juego de "El gato y el ratón" una cadena alimenticia donde yo era el depredador y el resto de las personas eran presas insignificantes.

Llegue a la cabaña con unas hamburguesas que había pasado a comprar para comer y bueno para que Isabella también comiera, yo no era un delincuente como ella había dicho y darle de comer equilibraba un poco las cosas.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de la chica ella estaba arrinconada junto a la cama, me miraba con el rostro lleno de odio pero a pesar de eso yo no dejaría de ser un caballero sin darle de comer a mis invitados.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunté pero al parecer ella estaba enfadada.

-Te traje una hamburguesa para que comas, te la dejaré aquí por si tienes hambre-

-Yo no quiero nada de ti! Déjame salir!-reclamó

-Mira si no quieres comer es tu problema y sobre dejarte salir velo olvidando por que no saldrás nunca!-

-Eres un maldito! Ojala te hundas en el infierno tu y tu familia!-

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a asustar? Mira aquí la encerrada eres tú y nada de lo que digas o grites te ayudará a salir así que ve pensando bien las cosas de eso dependerá tu estancia aquí-

-Si quieres vengarte hazlo! Pero tenerme encerrada no sacará a tu hermano de la cárcel!-

-Quizá no pero tu padre está a punto del colapso créeme, el no sabe ni siquiera en donde comenzar a buscarte, se oculta de la policía y no puede más el morirá antes de verte de nuevo-

-No te atrevas a…!-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a decir? ¿Qué no me atreva a matarlo?, entiende niña yo no soy un asesino tu padre morirá por su propia culpa el ya está cargando con el peso de su conciencia-

-Si no me tuvieras aquí encerrada el estaría bien!-

-Si y si tu padre no tuviera encerrado a mi hermano el y toda mi familia estaríamos bien pero ¿ves que estamos a mano?-

-Eso es distinto! Mi padre tenía razones para meter a Emmett a la cárcel! Tu no tienes razones para tenerme encerrada aquí!-

-Claro que las tengo! Estando aquí tu papá se sentirá presionado y sabrá que para obtener tu libertad tiene que resolver el caso del que hace mucho tiempo no quiso ni saber-

-Edward! Eres un tonto!-

-¿Tonto? Dices solo incoherencias la tonta aquí eres tu por no querer comer, tu padre morirá de dolor y tu morirás de hambre, que tragedia para tu querida Reneé ¿no crees?-

-Deja a Reneé fuera de esto! ¿Por que no mejor me matas ahora?-

-Parece que esa tal Reneé es importante para ti ¿Qué te parecería que yo le hiciera una visita?-

-Idiota! No te atrevas a siquiera verla! Si eres tan hombrecito como dices desátame! Defiéndete!-

-Esta bien! Te desataré para que veas que tan hombre puedo ser!-

POV BELLA

En ese momento Edward me desató, mis muñecas y tobillos me dolían mucho pero más que el dolor, el coraje que hizo crecer dentro de mí era mayor a cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir en ese momento.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude pero no pude hacer mucho, al momento de levantarme Edward me detuvo no pude siquiera golpearlo como yo hubiera querido, el era demasiado fuerte y me tiró hacia la cama que allí estaba.

-Querías ver que tan hombre soy ¿no? Pues obsérvame!-

En ese momento Edward me rodeó totalmente sosteniendo mis brazos con los suyos acercó su rostro a mi, escupirle en ese momento era una opción pero mi garganta y labios estaban secos, tenía miedo y sed, el hambre aún no me afectaba pero mi cuerpo reclamaba diciendo lo contrario.

Pero nada de eso me importó, yo debía demostrar fuerza, ese estúpido debía darse cuenta de que yo no era chica fácil.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora!-

-¿Eso quieres? Bueno yo se seguir ordenes….-dijo el muy tarado.

Pero aunque yo era valiente no estaba preparada para lo que Edward planeaba hacer.

Edward comenzó a acariciarme la pierna lentamente desde mi tobillo hacia mi muslo traté de quitarme pero el era más fuerte que yo, la sensación de sus manos era horrible, su mano pasó de mi pierna a mi abdomen, lentamente levantaba mi blusa, realmente me temía lo peor además que su tacto era frío haciéndome estremecer.

-Déjame!-exigí

-No, esto es divertido y me está gustando bastante-

Su mano no llegó hasta mi pecho, ahora fue mi cuello su próximo punto pero esta vez no fue su mano la que lo tocó…sus labios comenzaron a besarme el cuello, era asqueroso sentirlo tan cerca de mí, sentía nauseas pero más que impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-No! Déjame! Maldito!-le grité y ahora sus labios alcanzaban a rozar los míos.

-Já! ¿Te asusté? ¿De verdad creíste que quería algo más contigo? Dijiste que te demostrara que era bastante hombrecito y es lo que hago ¿y ahora te echas para atrás? De verdad que no entiendo a las mujeres-dijo quitándose de mí, dirigiéndose a la puerta, tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos pero mi cuerpo no respondía ordenes.

-Parece que es hora para enseñarle a tu papi como estas-dijo riéndose mientras sacaba una cámara y me tomaba una foto, el flash me tomó por sorpresa y después salió por la puerta cerrandola de nuevo, ¿a que se referia con lo de la foto?

Ya no me importaba, ahora sabía que el no era capaz de lastimarme ¿eso era algo a mi favor? Ahora estaba más confundida de antes, no sabía como salir de aquí y mi padre me preocupaba bastante, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría aquí? Eso no lo sabía pero si de algo estaba segura era de que odiaba a Edward Cullen.

POV EDWARD

Isabella se había llevado un gran susto, ella quería ver que tan hombre era y se lo demostré pero no le haría nada malo al menos no por ahora.

Antes de salir de la habitación le había tomado una foto a Isabella, ella no se había dado cuenta pero su apariencia digamos que demostraba un pequeño ataque de parte mía, esta imagen si que infartaría a Charlie.

Además había hecho unas cuantas grabaciones de voz, y parecería una prueba en mi contra ya que mi propia voz estaba dentro de ella pero gracias a mi computadora podría ocultar mi verdadera voz, la grabación editada se la mandaría a Charlie junto con la fotografía y sería un pequeño susto para el pobrecillo policía.

Preparé la grabación y la fotografía las coloqué en un sobre y personalmente lo deje en la puerta de la casa de Charlie, todo estaba siendo simplemente sencillo, y como lo llamaba yo…Un crimen perfecto.

Alo0! Bueno este es el quinto capítulo de este fic, espero les haya gustado! Y relajense que no tendrá lemmon XD jijiji solo que la varonilidad de Edward se puso a prueba y tenía que demostrar que era hombre XD jijiji espero que les haya gustado.

Se que quizá por ahora no entiendan el por que de algunas cosas pero verán que más adelante todo este enredijo se irá aclarando poco a poco.

Espero que la trama les siga gustando y que quizá me puedan dejar unos coments si es que se pudiera XD si no es mucho pedir =^.^=

Bueno espero tener listo el próximo cap muy pronto y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia solo díganla y tendrán una respuesta de mi parte =D

Creo que eso todo por ahora así que me despido dejándoles un fuerte abrazo y beso atte YoceCullen.


	6. Visita familiar

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

* * *

POV CHARLIE

Toc…toc…

-¿Quién!-grité para que quien estuviera afuera me escuchara claramente y no tuviera que levantarme tan rápido del sofá.

Nadie respondió, no quería pararme del sofá, estaba cansado y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban no quería hacer nada, era como si una parte de mí se la llevaran y la otra se estuviera pudriendo al no saber donde estaba mi hija y la culpa que me consumía no era nada con el dolor que me causaba saber que sin que tuviera nada que ver mi Bella estuviera sufriendo.

Me levanté del sofá muy lento, si era algo importante tendrían que esperar, me levanté y me puse mis pantuflas, y arrastrando los pies llegué hasta la entrada, giré el picaporte y abrí la puerta, pero allí no había nadie así que me asomé la cabeza volteando para ambos lados sintiéndome ridículo por estar buscando a alguien invisible.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando se me ocurrió mirar al piso y allí parado como idiota me encontré con un sobre amarillo de esos que se usan para papeles importantes, ¿Qué rayos hace esto aquí? Me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta sonando más estúpido aún.

Tomé el sobre girándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en busca de el nombre de la persona que lo había enviado pero no había nada aparte de mi nombre escrito con grandes letras en color negro, "Charlie" decía el sobre, cerré la puerta para evitar que alguno de los vecinos pudiera ver algo que se malentendiera y luego mandaran a los loqueros para llevarme a un manicomio, debía reconocerlo, mi aspecto no era para nada bueno.

Entre a la casa y abrí el sobre jalándolo de un tirón en cuanto me aseguré que no rompería nada y vaya grito ahogado que solté cuando vi que dentro había un disco y una fotografía, allí fue cuando el mundo se me acabó.

Bella, ¡mi hija! ¡No podía ser! ¡No! Y todo era por mi maldita culpa.

En la fotografía estaba Bella sobre una cama de medio uso con el cabello enmarañado como si hubiera asomado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un auto a toda velocidad, con la blusa de lado bastante desabotonada, y en el rostro dibujada una expresión llena de confusión y miedo, mi princesa…

¡Maldito Edward una y mil veces! ¡Húndete en el infierno tú y toda tu familia!

Tomé el CD y lo puse en el DVD que tenía sobre la TV, le puse play esperando ver una imagen pero no había video, era tan solo sonido con la pantalla azul, esperé con mi paciencia al límite, al principio solo eran tronidos y zumbidos como si la tele estuviera descompuesta o con mala señal pero después pude oírla.

"-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora!-"

"-¡Déjame!-"

"-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Maldito!-"

Y allí acabó la grabación.

La voz de Bella se entremezclaba con otras frases imposibles de reconocer, yo sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz distorsionada pero claro, él no me daría pruebas en su contra, no era tonto.

El coraje me envolvió totalmente, la mesa de la sala sufrió las consecuencias, lancé el disco y la fotografía dentro del bote de basura y le prendí fuego con la débil esperanza de que las llamas acabaran con mi martirio al igual que acababan con el CD y la fotografía.

¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡No! ¡Ella no! Edward no saldría limpio de esto, yo debía ser más inteligente…

POV BELLA

No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba aquí encerrada, podrían ser horas, días o semanas pero al estar rodeada de cuatro paredes sin ventanas sin saber siquiera si era de noche o de día, el tiempo había perdido totalmente el sentido en mi vida.

No sabía que hacer, sabía perfectamente que el estúpido se había metido con Charlie y no permitiría que se acercara a mi madre, por suerte el trabajo de Phil la mantendría fuera de su alcance durante algún tiempo.

Mi estómago rugió, había pasado mucho tiempo sin probar bocado y no estaba dispuesta a comer nada pero el embriagador olor de la hamburguesa-aún estando fría-llenaba cada rincón de la habitación haciendo aún más difícil el hecho de olvidar que mi cuerpo necesitaba comida, pero sobre todo agua.

Mi cuerpo me lo pedía mientras que mi mente me suplicaba, agua, agua, agua.

Pero no tomaría nada que fuera de parte de él, prefería morirme antes de depender de él, además si me moría él sería el culpable y eso no lo dejaría vivir en paz, si algo había aprendido de él era que aborrecía la idea de ser un delincuente y si yo moría el llevaría mi muerte sobre sus hombros y además también así dejaría en paz a Charlie y Reneé pues ello no tendrían nada que ver, su venganza se cumpliría en cuanto yo dejara este mundo.

Era bastante simple, la muerte era…la salida más fácil.

No sentía nada más que la garganta seca y ardiéndome, ya ni siquiera era capaz de salivar, me estaba deshidratando a pesar de que el agua estaba en frente de mí, debo admitir que estuve tentada muchas veces a tomarla pero si no me mantenía firme en mis decisiones, el estúpido de Edward creería que yo soy débil y haría de mí y mi padre lo que quisiera.

No supe cuando dejé de ser capaz de poner en línea mis propios pensamientos, mis ojos pesaban y al tratar de abrirlos solo podía ver manchas negras, estaba al borde de desvanecerme aunque eso era justamente lo que yo quería que pasara, morirme.

Pero en un instante de lucidez, lo vi, allí en frente mío.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?-oí entre los zumbidos que agobiaban mis oídos y taladraban mi cabeza.

-Gané-solté susurrando y después de eso todo oscureció.

POV CHARLIE

Edward me las pagaría caro, después de esto ni siquiera él se daría el perdón, su familia se enteraría de lo que su pequeño retoño estaba haciéndole a mi hija, es más ni siquiera me importaba dañar a uno o varios miembros de su familia, nada tenía sentido ahora.

Era verdad que nunca me había llevado con la tecnología pero alguna vez me vi obligado a usar una en la comisaría, la única computadora en casa estaba en el cuarto de Bella.

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, pero al estar arriba tuve que tomar un respiro, ya estaba viejo para esta clase de trotes.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Bella, todo estaba lleno de polvo, no había entrado allí desde el día en el que supe que se la habían llevado, prendí el botón del regulador de corriente y después prendí la computadora.

-¡Tonto Internet!"-grité dándole un golpe al monitor, en una ocasión Bella me había dicho que el modem estaba fallando pero nunca le había hecho caso, ahora me arrepentía de ello.

Después de esperar y esperar a que la conexión se estableciera, abrí Google y tecleé.

"Cullen"

Por suerte este no era un apellido muy común y pronto encontré lo que necesitaba, la página de un hospital no muy lejos de aquí, al menos no tanto como yo me imaginaba quizá a dos o tres horas de aquí, en la página daban felicitaciones y tenían una lista de los doctores más destacados de esa institución.

"Mejor médico en todas las áreas: Carlisle Cullen"

No podía creer con que facilidad había podido ubicarlo, lo más seguro era que junto a él estuviera como mínimo su esposa, y yo sabía que la familia casi nunca se separaba así que con un poco más de suerte allí estarían todos para ver de lo que yo era capaz.

Imprimí los datos que pude obtener, claro que no estaba allí la dirección pero con mi condición de policía podría decir que era un asunto sobre su seguridad y así obtendría mi cometido.

Tomé la patrulla, era uno de mis derechos, pensé en tomar el viejo Chevy de Bella pero la verdad me atrasaría más y la patrulla haría más real mi mentira.

Pero no todo eran miel sobre hojuelas, durante el camino al hospital empezó a llover, y para rematar con el asfalto mojado dos conductores chocaron cerrando la vía más rápida para llegar, pero bueno aunque eso me retrasó, solo enseñar mi placa con unos y con otros tantos tuve chance de pasar y seguir mi camino.

Llegué al dichoso hospital en menos de tres horas, vaya que había puesto al límite el acelerador, estacioné el auto como pude y entré por la puerta de atrás, por donde llegan las ambulancias, enseñé de nuevo mi placa con la excusa de que el paciente que llevaban estaba siendo investigado para resolver el balazo que había recibido, me compadecí de él, había visto casos mejores, pero volví a sonreír cuando descubrí que justamente el hombre tirado sobre la camilla era paciente de Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Doctor Carlisle Cullen?-le pregunté a una enfermera que llevaba utensilios de operación.

-Se está preparando para el quirófano, tendrá que esperar, ¿es usted familiar de el paciente recién llegado?-preguntó como entristeciéndose, iba a seguir bajo mi mentira de investigador, pero sin querer la amable señorita me había dado una coartada mejor.

-Si-respondí con rostro afligido-buscaba al Dr. Cullen para algo muy importante, de eso dependerá la vida de mi hermano-inventé, ella era demasiado inocente y me creyó.

-Al fondo de vuelta a la izquierda luego suba un piso por las escaleras y la primera puerta a la derecha es la oficina del doctor-me dijo dándome instrucciones y señalando el camino.

-Muy amable señorita, le debo la salud de mi hermano-le agradecí mientras seguía sus instrucciones, la escuché decir algo como "Pobrecillo, no quisiera ser él" pero no me detuve para asegurarme.

De nuevo mi condición no me ayudó, llegué prácticamente arrastrándome pero llegué, toqué la puerta y allí estaba ese estúpido Cullen.

-¡Devuélveme a mi niña!-exigí mientras me lanzaba sobre él y lo acorralaba contra la pared tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Charlie?-preguntó él al reconocerme, parecía desconcertado, y tal como sospechaba él no sabía nada, Edward lo había mantenido fuera de todo, pero seguí con mi insistencia.

-¿Ahora me llamas como si fuéramos viejos amigos? No te hagas el muy inocente ¿acaso no sabes lo que tu hijito Edward hizo?-le escupí las palabras en la cara.

-¡No se de que me hablas! Además Edward no sería capaz de hacer nada malo, ¡no como tú que encerraste a mi hijo por algo que él no cometió!-explotó.

-¡Tu hijo es un asesino y lo sabes! Y tu hijito no es ningún santo, ¡secuestró a mi hija!-grité mientras lo empujaba con más fuerza, pero él se defendió y opuso resistencia.

-¡Emmett no mató a nadie! Y Edward está muy lejos de aquí estudiando la universidad-

-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero si un día logras hablar con él asegúrate de decirle que ni tú ni tu familia estarán a salvo mientras Bella siga encerrada, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, y por cierto dile a tu querida Esme que si mi hija no aparece rápido, su hijo Emmett sufrirá en la cárcel y ella sufrirá aún más-le dije sin piedad mientras lo soltaba de golpe.

Me dirigí a la puerta, mientras el se quedaba parado como tonto, pasmado ante mi amenaza, no resistí y dije:

-Por cierto, nadie excepto Edward debe enterarse de esto, si me entero que me has acusado o puesto a alguien a seguirme, solo piensa que Emmett no amanecerá vivo al día siguiente-dije y cerré la puerta, ahora estaba seguro que no haría nada, no me volvería responsable de una muerte pero fui lo bastante convincente para hacerlo pensar que si era capaz de cumplir mis amenazas.

Después de eso hasta me dí tiempo de despedirme de la enfermera y salir como si nada, subí a la patrulla con una sonrisa de suficiencia, si Edward hacía sufrir a mí hija yo sería capaz de jugar el mismo juego con su familia.

POV EDWARD

Había dejado el sobre fuera de la casa de Charlie, me oculté desde un lugar perfecto para que pudiera ver sin ser visto, observé feliz como el tonto salía con su cara de confusión y recogía el sobre, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría.

Charlie se metió a su casa, yo ya estaba cansado así que decidí volver a la cabaña para descansar un poco, a estas alturas todo se iba dando como por arte de magia, en parte gracias a Charlie quien al tenerlo atado de manos sabía que estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a su tonta hija a salvo.

Conduje por el estrecho camino que llevaba a la cabaña, de pronto mi celular comenzó sonar.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?-pregunté al contestar, había visto el identificador de llamadas.

-¿!Que! Claro que yo no sería capaz de eso-exclamé fingiendo estar sorprendido, Charlie había cruzado la línea prohibida.

-No te preocupes, él tendrá que vérselas conmigo-hice una pausa para que él continuara-si, haz justamente eso, no se lo digas a Esme se pondrá mal, yo me encargaré que internos cuiden de Emmett, él estará a salvo, me encargaré de que Charlie no esté inventando más cosas de nuestra familia, yo hablaré con él-le dije, eso no era mentira, Carlisle colgó después de pedirme que me cuidara, yo me quedé sorprendido.

¿Cómo se atrevía Charlie a amenazar a mi padre, a mi madre a Emmett y al resto de mi familia? Con que había entrado en el juego de amenazas, si lo había hecho se arrepentiría de estar jugando con fuego.

Aceleré aún más y llegué rápidamente echando maldiciones y golpeando cosas, ahora si Bella pagaría las consecuencias de los actos de su papá, si los días que llevaba encerrada no habían servido de mucho, lo que le haría debía ser mas convincente.

Abrí la puerta donde estaba encerrada esperando verla enfurruñada como siempre pero no me encontré con eso para nada; allí estaba si, pero echa un ovillo en el suelo, estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad.

La sacudí y le palmeé en las mejillas, no reaccionaba, de pronto mis amenazas que estaba dispuesta a soltarle se me olvidaron, por ahora lo importante era salvarla, si ella moría el juego terminaba y yo perdería.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Qué rayos hiciste?-le grité mientras la revisaba, no tenía golpes ni heridas, si algo le pasaba era por dentro, entonces vi que la comida y el agua seguían intactos, se había debilitado y estaba a punto de ponerse en estado critico.

-Gané-dijo como orgullosa en apenas un susurro y se desmayó una vez más.

Por suerte mi padre Carlisle me había enseñado como preparar un suero casero pues en este caso el agua no serviría de mucho para hidratarla así que lo hice, pero primero puse a Bella sobre la cama, parecía una muñeca rota, si no estuviera el latido de su corazón y su débil respiración hubiera jurado que había muerto por lo pálida que estaba.

Cuando tuve listo el suero se lo dí como pude, no tenía equipo para ponérselo con todo ese rollo de jeringas y mangueras así que opté por usar la forma tradicional, hacérselo beber.

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que le dí la última gota del suero, había mejorado pero aún seguía inconsciente, las mejillas se habían puesto coloradas de nuevo y su piel volvía a tener un aspecto más normal, no era que me importara mucho la verdad pero estuve allí esperando que despertara y entonces si poderle recriminar lo que su tonto padre había hecho.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo con voz débil.

-En el infierno-contesté.

-¡Edward!-gritó y de un salto se alejó de mí, se tambaleó y volvió a caer sobre la cama, aun estaba débil.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?-

-Estúpido-

-Que flojera me das, con el mismo insulto de siempre hasta voy a terminar pensando que es un cumplido-le dije burlándome, ella solo me miró furiosa.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?-preguntó después de una pausa.

-Por que no tendría chiste acabar con el dolor de tu padre tan rápido, además hay algo más que quiero hacer contigo antes de que acabes en un ataúd-le expliqué mientras me acercaba al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de evitarme, su cara reflejaba enojo y confusión.

-Déjame que te explique-le dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla, ella se apartó de un jalón.

-Tu padre le hizo una visita al mío, digamos que no fue una visita de mera cortesía, y también digamos que le debo de poner a tu padre un hasta aquí y tu eres la única manera de lograrlo aunque pensándolo bien, iré a hablar personalmente con el-le dije mientras me alejaba.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! ¡Hazme lo que quieras pero a él no lo dañes!-suplicó.

-Esa oferta me gusta y es tentadora pero no, que tu sufras y él también es más entretenido que un partido de béisbol-dije y cerré la puerta, se oyó un grito del oro lado, sonreí de suficiencia, el juego volvía a empezar.

* * *

Alo0! Bueno este es el sexto cap de MAE! Pufff hasta me da vergüenza después de tanto tiempo sin nada! Pero aquí está, espero les haya gustado, perdónenme y quizá me llamen masoquista pero si Edward me secuestrara…hay no se jajajajaja pero sería tan ggggggrrrrrrrr! Jajajajajajaja estoy loca lo se jajajaj pero en fin, ya saben que cualquier opición es bien recibida, les agradezco a los que siguen esta humilde historia, sin ustedes yo no tendría razones para escribir, así que GRACIAS, atte. YoceCullen.


	7. Rios de sangre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV EDWARD

Efectivamente el juego había comenzado, muchos podrían calificarme de maldito y desalmado pero esto ya era algo más que una dulce venganza, Charlie había jugado con fuego y ahora él era el que se había quemado.

Isabella ya estaba recuperada de su débil intento de suicidio, y ahora yo me encargaría de visitar a su padre, de darle la cara y atormentarlo más.

Salí de la cabaña del bosque y conduje mi auto hasta la casa de Charlie, a estas alturas no habría problemas si los vecinos me veían, yo me aseguraría de que Charlie quedara atado de manos, bueno al menos en sentido figurado.

Bajé del auto y con pasos rebosando de seguridad me dirigí hacia esa casa, toqué el timbre e incluso me acomodé la camisa, debía estar presentable para la ocasión.

Detrás de la puerta y por dentro de la casa se alcanzó a escuchar un "¿Quién?", y yo toqué el timbre de nuevo en respuesta, supuse instantáneamente que era Charlie, ya que nadie más iba a esa casa, no después de haber visto la transformación de Charlie, de un policía ejemplar a un viejo dado de baja temporal triste y desgastado.

Se podían oír los pasos pesados y arrastrados de él por detrás de la puerta, supe en el momento exacto en el que abriría.

-Hola Charlie-saludé con una sonrisa burlona al verlo allí parado en el marco de la puerta y con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas por la sorpresa de verme.

-¡Maldito!-exclamó al recuperarse del shock, intentando irse sobre mí, pero claro yo era más fuerte y su intento fue en vano.

-Tu hija y tú no saben decir otra cosa-suspiré-pero bueno, me parece que deberías tratarme mejor si es que quieres saber donde esta tu hija-le advertí haciéndolo retroceder hacia la casa empujando la puerta tras de mí quedando totalmente cerrada, Charlie al oír mis palabras se dejó manipular fácilmente, sabía que en nuestra pequeña guerra el se había quedado sin armas.

-Te advierto que si algo le sucede a mi hija, Emmett pagará el doble en la cárcel-me amenazó.

-¿Seguro?, pues inténtalo-lo reté-pero te advierto que no le pasará nada, mis contactos y el dinero hacen más que tu pequeña placa-me burlé, pues en cuanto mi padre había colgado yo ya había hecho todo lo necesario para que Emmett estuviera más seguro en la cárcel que en la calle.

-Encontraré la manera de hacerte sentir la persona más miserable Edward Cullen, tanto que no podrás dormir el resto de tu vida-dijo él remarcando la gruesa vena que cruzaba su frente, más le valía aprender que sus intentos de amenazas solo lo afectaban a él.

-¿Sabes qué?-le pregunté-deberías relajarte, no queremos que Isabella se quede sin padre ¿o si?-

-Mátame, hazlo si es lo que quieres-me gritó.

-No me ensuciare las manos contigo, además no creo que sea necesario ya que veo que la culpa que cargas sobre tus hombros ya está haciendo el trabajo por mi-

El no respondió nada más, solo me miró atónito.

-Pero yo si puedo matarte a ti-dijo enojado, usando esa tonta amenaza sin sentido, esperando asustarme.

No me moví de donde estaba y hasta estiré mis brazos a los costados, dando un paso hacia él.

-¿No temes a tu propia muerte?-preguntó

-No-me limité a responder, al ver que él no decía nada agregué-si quieres mátame pero tu hija morirá encerrada sin comida y agua, y tu nunca sabrás donde está-

-¿Por qué la metiste a ella en todo esto?-preguntó Charlie cambiándome de tema, sabiendo que yo tenía razón, el no podía matarme.

-Te puedo preguntar lo mismo, ¿Por qué metiste a Emmett en la cárcel cuando sabías que él era inocente?-contraataqué.

-Pero tu deuda es conmigo, deja a Bella fuera de esto, ella no se merece lo que le estás haciendo-dijo Charlie tratando de causarme lástima y quizá por un lado tenía razón, ella no me había hecho nada, su único error había sido estar emparentada con un corrupto jefe de policía.

-Lo se Charlie, pero hasta que mi hermano no esté fuera de la cárcel, tu hija no estará en libertad, Emmett fuera y tu recuperas a tu hija-le expliqué.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Charlie, tenía que buscar una motivación y tu hija ha sido mi mejor decisión para hacerte trabajar de verdad-

-Por favor Edward, libera a mi hija-me suplicó.

-No-

-Por lo más sagrado que tengas, sácala de todo esto-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que él me conmoviera pero para ser sincero ver el grado de humanidad que tenía Charlie al sufrir así por su hija me recordó como Carlisle sufría por Emmett, yo sabía lo que era ese dolor y me sentí culpable.

¿En que me había convertido yo?, Carlisle nunca hubiera aprobado esto, él me diría que es incorrecto y que las cosas se solucionan de otra manera, pero me había dejado cegar por el deseo de venganza y ahora las cosas estaban demasiado crecidas como para echarme para atrás, aún así vería la forma de liberar a Emmett dejando a Isabella fuera de todo esto.

-¿Sabes Charlie?, me tengo que ir, pero pronto volveré para ver que podemos hacer por tu querida hija-le dije dándole la espalda, y aparentando frialdad, si volvería y arreglaríamos las cosas, cuando volviera lo haría con su hija, pero ellos se tendrían que comprometer a no decir nada.

Salí de allí aún con la cabeza hecha un lío, conduje hasta la cabaña esperando que al llegar las cosas se volvieran más claras y alguna luz me mostrara la forma en la que todos ganáramos, así que por mientras lo primero que tendría que hacer sería hablar con ella, explicarle mi idea de hacerla regresar sin arriesgarme a mi y obteniendo la libertad de Emmett a cambio, algo así como un trueque.

Abrí la habitación de Isabella, sin golpearla esta vez ni hacer tanto alboroto, para que ella se diera cuenta de mis intenciones y no respondiera de forma violenta como siempre lo hacía.

La imagen que estaba frente a mí fácilmente pudo haber salido de una película de terror, si y efectivamente Isabella había hecho otra locura, lanzando mis intenciones de liberarla sana y salva por la ventana, ahora todo se iba complicando, supuse que mi subconsciente me lo había advertido desde un principio pero no quise escuchar mis propios instintos, fue tonto pero cierto.

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Tu padre se morirá si te pasa algo!-grité desesperado, mientras la levantaba en brazos, no importaba si ella era hija de la persona que más había odiado en la vida y que había destrozado a mi familia, no dejaría que se muriera.

Rápidamente la llevé al auto y con las manos rojas de su sangre tomé el volante del auto y comencé a conducir hacia el hospital, mi padre la salvaría estaba seguro pero no quería meterlo en esto, no a él, así que aunque tomara más tiempo la llevaría a otro hospital esperando que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el trayecto.

-Isabella, no te mueras, no ahora que todo se podía solucionar de otra manera-le decía una y otra vez, la urgencia y la adrenalina recorrían mi cuerpo a toda velocidad, ahora si un simple truco de suero casero me sacaría de esta, y yo le había dado la intención y el arma para que ella se hiciera daño, ¿Qué había hecho?, había llevado a Isabella al borde de la desesperación.

Charlie tenía razón aunque detestara aceptarlo, ella no tenía la culpa de tener un padre como ese, ahora su vida solo dependía de cómo yo usara el acelerador, no, ella no podía morir.

Como pude llegue a un hospital lejano pero Isabella aún seguía con vida, la tomé en brazos y entré al hospital en una entrada mucho más dramática de lo que hubiera querido pero no había de otra.

-¡Dios mío!-gritó una enfermera al verme con el cuerpo colgando inerte en mis brazos.

-¡Esta viva! Rápido ¡atiéndanla!-grité con desesperación.

-La enfermera reaccionó y rápidamente un doctor llegó allí con una camilla y un enfermero, coloqué a Isabella sobre esa plana superficie y vi con impotencia como se la llevaban, "sálvenla" pensé.

-Disculpe, tiene que responderme unas preguntas para poder registrar a la chica-me dijo la enfermera aún un poco nerviosa.

-Claro-fue lo que pude responder.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-

-Joseph Collins y Lucy Stryder- contesté con los primeros nombres que se me vinieron a la mente, no podía usar los verdaderos, solo por si acaso.

-¿Parentesco?-

-Somos novios-contesté sorprendido de mi propia respuesta, era fácil creerse esa mentira, la enfermera preguntó varias cosas más y yo las respondí sn mucho problema, era bueno mintiendo.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía sin saber nada de ella, pregunté por ella pero me decían que debía esperar, así pasó el tiempo hasta que el doctor que la atendió salió dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿Usted es familiar de…-miró su tabla de registro de pacientes-Lucy Stryder?

-Si, ella es mi novia-respondí sin importarme la mentira-¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Solo por un momento, ella ha perdido mucha sangre y ahora esta inconsciente pero estable, usted la ha traído a tiempo, con el golpe en la cabeza y las cortadas en las muñecas es casi un milagro que ahora siga viva-contestó el doctor.

-Gracias-le contesté y me dirigí a la habitación 139, donde estaba ella.

Al entrar vi como ella estaba tendida en una cama, completamente quieta, pálida pero con vida en sus facciones, conectada a muchos aparatos que cuidaban de ella, con las muñecas vendadas y una especie de parche en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunté sn esperar respuesta.

-Isabella, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver pero no desearía tu muerte, ni la de tu padre ahora que se que me he equivocado-continué diciendo pero ya en mi mente, sin que ella pudiera escuchar algo inconsciente o no.

Hubo un espacio de silencio, tan solo por el bip del aparato marcando el pulso de ella, suspiré ya un poco más tranquilo de verla a salvo, así que me levanté de allí y cuando estaba a punto de salir escuché una pequeña voz débil preguntándome.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Isabella débilmente, pensé que estaba delirando pero la vi con los ojos abiertos y mirándome fijamente cuando me volteé hacia ella, pensé en contestarle muchas cosas pero en una fracción de segundo le dije.

-Soy tu novio-y me di cuenta que esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Alo0! ¿Qué tal el cap?, se que muchos me odian por lo mucho que me tardo pero es que en verdad luego cuesta trabajo escribir X_x pero pese a todo siempre quiero darles un buen cap y espero que este no los decepcione, gracias por leer si es que no les aburrió y han llegado hasta aquí, gracias si siguen la historia capítulo a capítulo, y quiero decirles que les mando un abrazo y que si quieren dejar un comentario o sugerencia, estoy disponible para que lo hagan, gracias! Atte. YoceCullen.


	8. Cambios

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV BELLA

Estaba segura que Edward iría a dañar a mi padre y yo estaba dispuesta a dejarle las cosas sencillas, por mi último fallido intento me di cuenta que mucho o poco, él sabía lo necesario para reponerme de una simple deshidratación, así que si quería causarle problemas y salir de allí para que me llevara directo a un hospital debería hacer algo más radical.

Edward había olvidado un vaso de vidrio donde había puesto el suero la última vez que estuvo aquí, no había nada más de donde valerme así que tomé el vaso y lo tiré al suelo, este se rompió en cientos de pedacitos, tomé el más grande y lo acerqué a mis muñecas.

Quizá fuera muy teatral pero a estas alturas no cabía espacio en mi mente para ser más imaginativa, tomé el pedazo de cristal e hice el primer corte.

"Maldición" pensé cuando oí y sentí como el cristal rasgaba mi piel, dolía hasta los mil demonios, pero aún la sangre no comenzaba a fluir, corté una vez más.

Esta vez si fue efectiva, la sangre no salía despavorida como un chorro sangriento pero a esta velocidad no tardaría en perder el conocimiento si me distraía y me dejaba llevar por la inconciencia, pero para hacer el proceso más rápido corté una vez mas, pero esta vez en la otra muñeca, tuve cuidado en cortar profundo de una sola vez, no valía la pena que doliera igual si lo tenía que repetir más veces en busca de sangre.

Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar que mi tolerancia a la sangre era nula, la combinación de dolor, color y olor me cobraba la factura, incluso si no hubiera sido mi propia sangre podía haber tenido el mismo efecto, pero ya no podía echarme para atrás, si Edward volvía y me veía en estas condiciones no tardaría en cortar la hemorragia, en cambio si la sangre seguía su rumbo fuera de mis venas, yo perdería sangre y dudaba mucho que él tuviera un banco de sangre en esa cabaña.

Pero los efectos de la sangre en mí ganaban puntos y espacio, no pude más, pude sentir en el momento en que mi cuerpo parecía desaparecer por debajo de mi cabeza, como las fuerzas me abandonaban y como aún cuando no era mucho lo que llevaba sangrando yo perdía la lucha contra la oscuridad.

Lo último que oí y sentí fue un duro golpe de mi cabeza contra algo duro, pero al fin de cuentas lo había logrado, tendría que salir de aquí…

…negro y silencioso, ¿Dónde estaba?, Edward había llegado tarde y yo me había muerto, si, eso era lo más lógico, pobre Charlie, tan solo esperaba que mi secuestro le hubiera ayudado a darme por muerto, no quería que sufriera pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a no hacer nada, mi madre Reneé si que sufriría.

¿Edward montaría una escena del crimen que no lo inculpara a él o me enterraría en medio del bosque?, no lo sabía, pero al menos lo había intentado, mi muerte sería un pequeño revés en su "crimen perfecto", al final yo había ganado.

La oscuridad me impidió pensar nada más, ahora mis pensamientos eran como nubes llevadas por el viento sin rumbo ni forma fija, no podía recordar quien era yo, todo aquello que supuse debía saber había desaparecido, me asustaba la sensación de pérdida, de saber que yo debía hacer algo, que yo estaba allí en ese limbo negro por alguna razón, pero que por un instante de oscuridad había perdido recuerdo u objetivo alguno.

Ahora después de otro silencio se podía oír un pequeño y agudo pitido, con un ritmo prácticamente regular, no podía decir que era, pero podía asegurar que no estaba allí antes, ¿Qué podría ser?.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-escuché que decía una voz melodiosa, un ángel, de seguro sería eso, pero ¿Qué era lo que yo había hecho? Quería preguntarle a esa voz pero no podía, quise que esa melodiosa y perfecta voz me hablara más, pero después de esas cuatro palabras hubo otro espacio lleno de "bips".

Entonces una punzada de fuerza y voluntad me empujó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue una luz cegadora, después todo se fue aclarando, aparatos, colores azul y verde agua, las máquinas marcando mis latidos del corazón, no podía recordar quien era yo pero supe que estaba viva, y también supe que estaba en un hospital.

Volteé a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que me dijera por que estaba aquí, o incluso esperaba encontrar a mi ángel, aquel que me había hablado, entonces lo vi…

-¿Quién eres?-me impulsé a preguntar en cuanto me aseguré que tendría la voz para hacerlo, él estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, quien quiera que fuera me daría una explicación.

Él volteó a verme sorprendido pero a la vez con una chispa de confusión y temor en su rostro, a pesar de eso me contestó con seguridad.

-Soy tu novio-respondió sereno, dí un respingo, esa era la voz de mi ángel, y ahora lo veía en frente de mí, debía estar loca, él era muy guapo, incluso hermoso y perfecto pero tres palabras me habían hecho dudar de él "Soy tu novio", ángel o no, un ser así no debería estar conmigo, me negué a creer su afirmación.

-Eso no es verdad-rezongué, él se puso tenso y otra pausa me separó de nuevo de esa voz que fuera real o no yo quería volver a escuchar.

POV EDWARD

Ahora si todo se vendría abajo, aquí en el hospital yo no podría drogarla o amenazarla para que no dijera nada de mí ni de su secuestro, "Eso no es verdad", ella no se había tragado eso de que yo era su novio, yo no tendría tanta suerte, aún así decidí alargar un poco mi última oportunidad y le pregunté.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dije cada palabra como si yo mismo creyera mi mentira y me doliera que ella me dijera eso, más me valía actuar bien.

-Por que yo no soy la clase de chica con la que deberías estar-me dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo, me intrigó su respuesta pero la mayor parte de mí suspiraba de alivio por saber que eso era a lo que ella se refería y no por que me reconociera de verdad, dadas las circunstancias mi mentira seguía en pie.

-¿Y que clase de chica eres tú?-le pregunté matando dos pájaros de un tiro, así podría distraerla y además sabría como se consideraba ella ahora para poder hacerle creer que realmente la quería y ella confiara en mí sin más.

-Pues no soy una supermodelo, y además no tengo nada especial-dijo suspirando.

Yo sabía que iba a lamentar esto, pero era mi única salida, debía hacerla creer que podía confiar en mí para poderla manejar a mi manera hasta que recobrara la memoria o hasta que yo le pudiera decir la verdad, me lamenté su locura, si ella hubiera esperado un poco más ahora estaría libre y mi hermano estaría un paso más cerca de la libertad, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y habría que esperar un poco más.

-Pero algo tendrás o no estaría enamorado así de ti-dije acercándome a ella, le sonreí, ella me miró sorprendida y el sonido de los latidos de su corazón delataron que yo era más que bueno en esto de la actuación.

Ella no dijo nada, pero yo la tomé de la mano y se la besé, debía admitirlo y darle un punto a su favor, Isabella era muy guapa, aún bajo esa bata de ese feo color azul, su rostro tenía una chispa de luz.

-Vamos amor, ¿acaso ya no me quieres?-le pregunté, me estaba desesperando de tanto silencio.

-Es difícil hacerme a la idea, no te recuerdo-dijo sonrojándose, ¿acaso no podía creer mis palabras y ya?

-Tranquila, por ahora lo que importa es que te recuperes-me acerqué y dejé mi rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del de ella-y querida por favor no fuerces tu memoria-le pedí con tal delicadeza que casi yo mismo caía en mi mentira.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, no le dije nada más, yo ya había hecho lo necesario, debía esperar a que el pez cayera en mi anzuelo.

-¡Espera!-gritó y yo sonreí aún dándole la espalda, pobre chica al intentar escapar había logrado caer aún más en mis redes.

Me giré hacia ella aún con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y ella levantó su mano y palmeó un pequeño espacio en la orilla de su cama con la intención de que me acercara y así lo hice.

-¿Por qué te vas?-preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero en el tiempo en que la había seguido había llegado a descubrir que no era muy buena mintiendo, tanto su voz como su cuerpo la traicionaban, ella realmente me había creído y de eso no había duda, la forma en que se sonrojó y apretó mi mano al preguntar demostraban que realmente le importaba mi ausencia.

-Por que tienes que descansar y yo tengo que volver a casa para que todo esté listo para cuando salgas de aquí-le contesté, realmente tendría que ir a limpiar la sangre, los cristales y todas las cosas tiradas durante su desesperación, también aprovecharía para despejar un poco la mente y planear lo que haría después.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas-se mordió el labio-además tienes que responder algunas de mis preguntas-agregó.

-¿Si? ¿Cuáles?-

-Pues para comenzar nuestros nombres, tú dices que somos novios pero yo ni siquiera se como te llamas-dijo mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en mi mirada.

-Tú eres Isa…Lucy y yo soy Joseph-respondí olvidando que aquí había usado nombres falsos, "bravo Edward" me dije a mi mismo sarcásticamente, ¿ahora como le explicaría eso?, deseé que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Ibas a decir otra cosa, ¿no estas seguro de cómo nos llamamos?-preguntó desconfiada, "piensa Edward", rayos, no podía cometer esta clase de errores.

-Bueno tu otro nombre es Isabella pero aquí te registré bajo el nombre de Lucy, estaba nervioso cuando te traje al hospital y no lo pensé, además ahora en tus condiciones será más fácil para ti que te llamen de una sola forma y no confundirte así que no le digas a la enfermera que también eres Isabella o la confundirás, por ahora Lucy esta bien-le expliqué con tal seguridad que podría haber convencido a cualquiera, incluyendo a Isabella.

-Esta bien Joseph-dijo ella y yo no reaccioné ante mi supuesto nombre, de nuevo había tenido un desliz.

-Lo siento, es que la mayoría me llaman Edward, solo utilizo Joseph para asuntos oficiales-me excusé, pero como aún no la vi muy convencida continué-siento enredarte de esta manera pero al verte en esas condiciones me bloqueé, no pensé en que te afectara que usara nuestros segundos nombres-me disculpé aparentando estar avergonzado.

-No es eso-me palmeó la mano-es solo que…estoy tan confundida, pero no te preocupes, me faltará memoria pero no soy tonta, Lucy y Joseph-sonrió en complicidad-al menos hasta que yo salga de aquí.

-Muy bien cielo, y ahora de verdad tienes que descansar, has perdido mucha sangre, además que el doctor solo me ha dado permiso de verte poco tiempo y ya sobrepasé el límite, así que duerme y yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes-

-¿Pérdida de sangre?, solo quiero una respuesta más ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó angustiada, parecía que la sangre y ella no congeniaban mucho.

-Si, y eso es algo de lo que debemos hablar, yo salí a hacer unas compras y cuando te volví te encontré con cortadas en las muñecas y un golpe en la cabeza, supongo que te golpeaste al desmayarte pero no comprendo ¿Qué te inclinó a hacer tal cosa?-le pregunté "preocupado".

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, sabes que no recuerdo nada-dijo un poco irritada, sabía que él tema lo dejaría allí al menos por ahora, era momento de marcharme.

-Lucy, me tengo que ir y dormirás quieras o no-le dije con dulzura mientras oprimía el botón que llamaba a la enfermera.

-Pero no quiero-

-¿Dormir?-

-No, lo que no quiero es que te vayas-me dijo sonrojándose otra vez.

-Volveré-respondí y besé su mejilla, por el rabillo del ojo vi como ella estiraba los labios, pero aún no estaba listo para eso, no quería cruzar esa línea, quien jugaba con fuego terminaba quemado y yo estaba muy cerca de terminar calcinado.

POV BELLA

Aún no tenía claras las cosas, pensé que él me besaría pero no lo había hecho, él me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí pero se había ido, no lo entendía.

No tuve el tiempo suficiente para estar a solas y pensar claramente las cosas, minutos después de que Joseph se fuera la enfermera entró a mi habitación con una amable sonrisa para mí y una jeringa en el bolsillo.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?-me preguntó mientras revisaba los aparatos a mi alrededor y anotaba en la tabla que supuse estaba al pie de la cama.

-Pues bien, pero cansada creo-respondí no muy convencida, él había tenido razón, necesitaba descansar, además así el tiempo se pasaría rápidamente y cuando despertara allí estaría él, no podía creer que pudiera relacionarme con alguien así, increíble pero así era.

La enfermera tomó la jeringa e inyectó el líquido en el suero conectado a mi brazo, me pregunté como era que sabía que querría dormir pero el sueño me venció antes de poder llegar a una respuesta.

-¿Lucy?-oí de nuevo su voz, mi cuerpo lo sentía flácido pero con mucho esfuerzo pude abrir los ojos y allí estaba tal y como había dicho.

-Hola-contesté aún atontada por el zomnífero.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-preguntó.

-Bien, pero ahora me siento mareada-

-Debe ser todo el tiempo en que dormiste, pero eso estuvo bastante bien, ¿adivina que?-bromeó.

-¿Qué?-respondí sin mucho humor, me sentí grosera ante su ánimo pero no me sentía bien.

-Hoy mismo te darán de alta-me contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero ¿A dónde iré?-pregunté, yo no había recordado ni mi nombre y mucho menos tenía ni la remota idea del lugar donde vivía.

-Conmigo por supuesto-contestó sonriendo aún más, era imposible que mi presencia en su casa lo alegrara de tal manera pero su sonrisa era tan auténtica.

-Tu y yo ¿vivíamos juntos antes de esto?-pregunté con curiosidad, no podía imaginar ver a diario su rostro al despertar a mi lado.

-Si, unos cuantos meses-dijo sin dudar-el doctor te ha dado la salida con la condición que no te quites los vendajes en unos cuantos días, de allí en fuera solo hay un poco de medicamento y ya-agregó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Bueno, ya no puedo esperar a salir de aquí, los hospitales son tan asfixiantes, me hacen sentir secuestrada-le dije y el se rió, como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste, fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué se reía de eso?.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa-me dijo en cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, era una cabaña de tamaño regular decorada de forma moderna por dentro, me agradaba no tener a la cuidad alrededor, solo él y yo, nada más.

-Gracias-hice una pausa-¿ya te puedo decir Edward?-pregunté.

-Claro, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo Joseph?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-No me gusta, se que quizá no tenga mucho sentido pero Edward me gusta más-

-Y yo te diré Isabella, si jugamos a cambiar de nombre-me sonrió mientras me guiaba hacia el sofá.

-Dime Bella-protesté.

-¿Por qué?-

-Suena mejor y además te ahorras tres letras-bromeé.

Edward se sentó junto conmigo en el sofá, si éramos novios podía acurrucarme en él así que así lo hice, al principio él se tensó pero después me acercó a él con ternura.

Aprovechando mi posición estaba dispuesta a probar de nuevo si él no me besaba por alguna razón, así que me acerqué un poco más a él y viéndolo a los ojos le pregunté.

-¿Por qué no me besas?-pregunté sin rodeos, pero no fueron palabras lo que recibí en respuesta, Edward me acercó tomando mi cintura y aplastó sus labios con los míos, no pude resistirme, quería más y más, no podía dejar que se apartara, no me importó la razón por lo que lo hacía, la forma en que nuestras bocas se movían parecían incitar a nuestros cuerpos, pues Edward me fue empujando poco a poco hasta quedar recostada en el sofá, yo no sabía si había hecho esto antes pero empecé a dejarme llevar, pero él se detuvo.

-Esto no puede pasar-dijo para sí mismo aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo pudiera escuchar.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté agitada, nada tenía sentido.

-Por que me estoy traicionando a mi mismo, lo siento Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, yo necesito estar a solas un momento-dijo para después levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia fuera de la cabaña en dirección al bosque.

Esto era un enredo de primera, ¿traicionándose a si mismo?, yo dudaba seriamente que en estos meses de vivir juntos según él no hubiéramos hecho nada más que abrazarnos, ¿acaso mi accidente lo había hecho reconsiderar las cosas?

Edward me debía muchas explicaciones, algo me decía que él no estaba siendo sincero conmigo, pero por otra parte quería que volviera, aún podía sentir su sabor en mis labios y me negaba a aceptar que quizá ese beso fuera el último…

Alo0! Bueno ¿Qué tal?, quizá no haya tenido mucha emoción pero prometo que en los siguientes capítulos o más bien espero que les pueda agregar más emoción, bueno gracias por haber leído y como siempre un abrazo, creo que no me tardé mucho para este cap que creo quedó un poquitín más largo, espero que pronto pueda traerles el otro, gracias de verdad y ya saben que los coments siempre son bien recibidos *-*, atte. YoceCullen


	9. Dulce Tentación

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la tramaes mía =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV EDWARD

La mentira estaba llegando más allá de lo que yo hubiera querido, ella me había creído y había depositado toda su confianza en mi, sin en cambio había cometido un grave error, había visto algo que antes la venganza me negó ver, si, y aunque me doliera admitirlo, Isabella empezaba a llamar mi atención.

Al salir del hospital ella se había mostrado tan dulce y tan distinta sin estar tras esa máscara de agresividad sin estar a la defensiva y en su condición de recién dada de alta se veía tan frágil, yo había temido por su vida misma, y en ese momento había sido por el riesgo que yo corría si a ella le pasaba algo pero ahora ella era una persona distinta y si le pasara algo mientras estuviera conmigo no me lo perdonaría.

Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado tanto, cualquiera al que le contara mi historia diría que estaba loco al cambiar mis sentimientos hacia una chica de un día para otro, en especial si esa chica era la hija del tipo que metió a mi hermano a la cárcel y que yo había secuestrado orillándola a tratar de suicidarse dos veces, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Pero ahora, ella de verdad creía en que yo era su novio y comenzaba a verme como tal, es más, se había sorprendido de esa mentira-verdad pues creía que no era lo suficientemente guapa como para poder emparejarse conmigo, y no era que yo estuviera ciego pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo atractiva que era ella.

-Bienvenida a nuestra casa-le dije en cuanto llegamos a la cabaña, había pensado lo suficiente en el camino a casa como para poder actuar de nuevo con naturalidad.

-Gracias-me respondió para después hacer una pausa-¿ya te puedo decir Edward?-preguntó.

-Claro, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo Joseph?-pregunté con curiosidad, ni siquiera imaginaba que recordara ese dato, pero me aliviaba de cierta manera, así no tendría que recordar a cada momento que ahora tenía otro nombre y no contestar cuando me llamaba así.

-No me gusta, se que quizá no tenga mucho sentido pero Edward me gusta más-me dijo sonriendo, ¡rayos! Era hermosa.

-Y yo te diré Isabella, si jugamos a cambiar de nombre-le sonreí mientras la guiaba hacia el sofá, ella necesitaba descansar y además tendría que tenerla metida un tiempo allí con alguna excusa para no tenerla que encerrar pero por suerte ella recién salida del hospital era la excusa perfecta.

-Dime Bella-protestó.

-¿Por qué?-

-Suena mejor y además te ahorras tres letras-bromeó, parecía como si de verdad la conociera de años, bajo las circunstancias ahora me era difícil recordar como era que la había llegado a odiar tanto.

Ella se sentó y yo al lado suyo, pero de pronto tomándome desprevenido se acercó a mi y se acurruco en mi pecho, me tensé al sentirla tan cerca, pensar que podría hacer con ella lo que yo quisiera y ella lo haría con gusto sin saber que realmente no éramos nada y que yo era quien la mantenía lejos de su padre, pero por ahora no pensaba decirle nada, y para aparentar la apreté un poco más fuerte a mí pasando un brazo por su espalda.

Pero de nuevo otro asalto, no pude adivinar sus intenciones hasta que preguntó.

-¿Por qué no me besas?-preguntó sin rodeos, había logrado dar con mi talón de Aquiles, yo no imagine siquiera besarla, aquella vez que la provoqué fue en parte por molestarla, en parte a ponerle un alto y de paso atormentar a Charlie, pero por iniciativa propia no lo hubiera hecho nunca, o al menos eso creía, pero ahora ella había dado en un punto importante, si éramos novios teníamos que besarnos y en el peor de los casos…bueno yo no pensaba llegar a tanto la verdad pero…

La forma en que sus labios se movían al hablar, sus ojos brillantes al verme, llenos de la ilusión de la mentira, la forma en que se sonrojaba al momento que yo la descubría mirándome en el coche, ¿para que me engañaba?, si, ella me atraía y para mi propia seguridad era demasiado, pero la carne es débil y yo en eso no podía oponerme por mucho tiempo…

Así que no respondí a su pregunta, si quería besarla lo haría.

La tomé por sorpresa, de eso me di cuenta en la forma que mantuvo cerrada la boca por unos segundos, pero ella también se rindió, cuando por fin juntamos nuestros labios limpiamente pude sentir su aliento dentro de mi boca, saboreándolo y deseando más a la vez, ¡cielos! ¡Besaba extremadamente bien!, mi cuerpo me fue traicionando pero no me importó, la tomé por la cintura y la fui recostando en el sofá con cuidado, el instinto del deseo afloró en mí, pero cuando el de la razón estaba a punto de desaparecer, recordé que esto había sido el error que tanto había cuidado no cometer y que ahora me tendría que alejar más o si no las cosas terminarían mal.

-Esto no puede pasar-dije para mis adentros o al menos eso creí, por que Bella rezongó con la respiración agitada como la mía.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó desconcertada.

-Por que me estoy traicionando a mi mismo, lo siento Bella, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí, yo necesito estar a solas un momento-le dije hablando como robot de lo confundido que estaba, soltando las palabras por automático, me separé de ella y salí hacia el bosque, no quería enfrentarme a más preguntas y estar cerca de ella, bueno digamos que ya no sería lo mismo, ahora no podría sacarme de la mente su sabor.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, en cuanto ella recobrara la memoria me odiaría aún más de que me estuviese aprovechado de ella, ya me había prometido cuidarla, esperar hasta que estuviera mejor para decirle la verdad si no era que la recordaba primero, devolverla a su padre y sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel, pero ser tentado por ella no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

Simplemente no debía seguir con eso, pero dudaba ciertamente que ella se quedara sin preguntar y olvidara el tema de los besos en el menor de los casos, pues supuse que ella también había deseado algo más, pero dadas las circunstancias en ese momento me alegré de no haber seguido adelante, era claro que, ella y yo deberíamos hacer como si no conociéramos al otro, por mi parte trataría de hacerlo pero no estaba seguro que ella prometiera lo mismo.

Pero me había quedado sin ideas, todo iba tan bien que no pensé en lo que una relación conllevaba, y más si se supone que vivíamos juntos, ¿Qué debía esperar? ¿Qué ella se quedaría vistiendo barbies en lo que yo planeaba su liberación?

Que iluso había sido al no ver lo que se avecinaba, y yo que creí que nada se me podía escapar, el amor era un juego peligroso y yo estaba dispuesto a perder, no al menos por una chica, si era cierto que las cosas habían cambiado debía mentirme a mi mismo y volver a la relación de un inicio, ¿pero como lo haría?, la verdad era otra, la verdad era que después de haber visto como era ella, de ver como ella había aprendido a quererme y confiar en mí, yo ya no tenía el corazón para encerrarla, no quería que ella tuviera un motivo para intentar acabar con su vida de nuevo y mucho menos que ese motivo fuera yo.

La trataría bien, la cuidaría y le daría lo que necesitara mientras estuviera conmigo, tal vez si la trataba bien pero con distancia esto no pasaría de una fuerte atracción y nada más.

Ahora aquí parado fuera de la casa estaba celoso del bosque, deseaba tener esa tranquilidad que emanaba de el, pero en recompensa la naturaleza había traído a mí la manera de pensar mejor las cosas, así que dejé que aire despeinara mi cabello, cerré los ojos y me quedé allí de pie escuchando todo a mi alrededor.

De repente oí unos pasos tímidos en dirección a mí, supe que era Bella por la forma en que la oía respirar, no me giré por que necesitaba relajar mi mente unos instantes más, pero antes de que ella llegara a mí oí como una rama tronaba y pensé que solo era eso, pero me deshice de la idea en cuanto la oí.

-¡Ay!-oí gritar a Bella muy cerca de donde yo estaba, reaccioné de inmediato.

-¡Bella!-grité yo y corriendo llegué a donde ella estaba tirada en el suelo tocando su tobillo, con un gesto de dolor.

-¡Duele mucho!-se quejaba una y otra vez, no pude evitarlo, me preocupaba de verdad.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le pregunté mientras con cuidado examinaba su tobillo.

-Venía a buscarte pero me tropecé con esta rama-dijo señalándola-creo que me torcí en tobillo-hizo una mueca de dolor-me duele mucho, lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le pregunté mientras la levantaba con cuidado y la ponía en mis brazos.

-Por que por más que trato siempre te causo problemas, supongo que por eso no quisiste…bueno comprenderé si ya no quieres nada conmigo-respondió acurrucándose en mi pecho mientras íbamos camino a la cabaña.

¿Por qué decía eso?, bueno técnicamente no era mentira, ella sí me había causado problemas pero ella lo había comprendido de otra forma, la verdad era mucho más complicada que la mentira, pero al menos no tendría que estar con ella de esa forma, no era que fuese un sacrificio besarla pero quizá manejar las cosas con cierta distancia sería lo mejor.

-Ya no digas nada, por ahora solo tienes que ser prudente y cuidarte para poderte recuperar, no temas decirme si necesitas algo, a cambio solo te pido una cosa-le dije.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó mientras gemía por el dolor del tobillo.

-No salgas de esta casa hasta que estés totalmente recuperada, después de eso veremos que sucede-le pedí.

-Eso puedo hacerlo, pero aun no me has dado una respuesta-rezongó.

-No me has preguntado nada-le contesté mientras entrábamos en la casa y ahora en lugar de recostarla en el sofá la llevé a la recámara y la bajé con cuidado.

-Técnicamente, pero quiero saber si aún quieres seguir conmigo o no-

-Te traeré hielo-dije evitando aquella cuestión, salí por la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina para sacar el hielo y pensar una respuesta inteligente.

Si le decía que "ya no quería nada con ella", por supuesto Bella querría irse en el momento en que se lo dijera, ella era orgullosa y no querría estar bajo mi cuidado a menos que entre nosotros existiera algo, pero si eso pasaba, si yo la dejaba creer por más tiempo que éramos novios, no podría asegurar que ella se conformara con abrazos. ¡Que complicado era!

Tomé el hielo y lo puse en un trapo en el mismo momento en el que tomé una decisión.

Entré de nuevo en la habitación y allí estaba ella tendida en mi cama, tan delicada, verla recostada de esa manera me hizo reconsiderar mi propia decisión, pero debía mostrarme firme, pero antes le dí el hielo.

-Toma, ponlo sobre tu tobillo, ayudará a que se desinflame-

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo.

-Y sobre tu pregunta-hice una pausa-la verdad es que claro que quiero seguir contigo, pero nada de besos ni otro tipo de cosas hasta que te recuperes.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó dolida.

-Por que no quiero dejarme llevar, te haría daño y no quiero hacerlo-respondí.

-Tú no me harías daño, es verdad que no recuerdo nada de ti y que confío en ti a ciegas pero la forma en que te preocupas por mi… ¿besarme estuvo tan mal?-preguntó con los ojos húmedos.

-Si-respondí, pero en cuanto la vi llorar me arrepentí de inmediato, claro que besarla había estado mal, pero ella lo interpretó mal, ella creyó que yo no lo había disfrutado, ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas?

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunté dulcemente, no quería ni me gustaba verla así.

-Me duele mucho el tobillo-respondió con voz ronca.

-Bella…-le pedí para poder aclararle su mala interpretación pero ella levantó una mano en señal de negación.

-¿Puedes dejarme a solas un minuto?-me pidió llorando, asentí y salí de allí.

Las cosas estaban saliendo bien para mí pues si yo la hacía sentirse mal ella no intentaría besarme, mantendría la distancia, como ahora que me había pedido dejarla sola, pero no me gustaba el precio que había tenido que pagar, ella sufría, y yo ya la había hecho sufrir bastante…

POV BELLA

Él salió por la puerta y yo lo miraba como una boba, en el hospital me había demostrado ser tan comprensivo, tan amoroso y ahora no quería besarme, era tonta su excusa de no lastimarme, yo tenía un golpe en la cabeza, cortadas en las muñecas y ahora un tobillo torcido pero un beso no me mataría, nunca había visto una primera plana con el título de "El beso de la muerte", ¿para que me hacía la tonta?, si él no me quería besar era por que quizá yo no era lo suficiente para él tal y como lo había supuesto al principio.

Pero lo peor de todo era que yo si quería estar con él, era tan cuidadoso, tan lindo y caballeroso que no me importaba si tenía que perder la memoria todos los días para enamorarme de él a cada momento, me había adherido a él como si fuera mi oasis en medio del desierto, no quería separarme de él pero debía irme de allí, ya encontraría un lugar donde quedarme hasta buscar un trabajo o algo así.

El problema ahora era mi tobillo, así no podía caminar, y a pesar del hielo aún tendría que esperar unos días a que se desinflamara, pero en cuanto estuviera mejor saldría de aquí inmediatamente…

…Los días pasaron y mi tobillo mejoró, aún me faltaban unos cuantos días más para recobrarme de casi haberme desangrado pero como ya podía caminar no me importaba eso, me recobraría después.

Edward me había comprado ropa, argumentando que necesitaba distraerme con algo y estrenar nuevas cosas, pero no me había dejado salir, él me la trajo a casa según él por que mi tobillo aún no estaba del todo bien, así que tomé solo un poco de la ropa que él me había dado y la guardé en una maleta que había encontrado en su clóset.

Aproveche que él había salido a comprar los víveres para empacar, cuando por fin estuve lista arrastré la maleta hasta la entrada y volteé a ver el sofá, donde al menos para mí había sido nuestro primer beso y recordé como él no se había dejado seducir y su fuerza de voluntad era impenetrable, como yo había buscado sus labios de nuevo, como lo había atraído hacia mí y de cómo él solo correspondía con una sonrisa y su típica frase de "hasta que te recuperes", esa era una de las razones por las cuales también me iba.

Si el no quería estar así conmigo, si él no me deseaba como yo a él, ¿Qué me quedaba?, así que le dirigí la última mirada a la que había sido mi casa todo este tiempo y me giré para salir…

POV EDWARD

Bella no ponía sencilla la situación, cada día encontraba la forma de incitarme a besarla de nuevo y yo usaba todas mis fuerzas para no hacerlo, pero ella era tan persistente, se las arreglaba para verse tan bien y tierna a la vez, me volvía loco.

Nunca nadie me había alterado de esa manera, ni ocupaba mi mente a cada momento como ella, no quería reconocerlo, no quería aceptarlo, pero la atracción se estaba volviendo algo más…

Por la mañana había salido a comprar cosas que faltaban en la casa, no quería tardarme por si ella necesitaba algo o por si yo necesitaba verla, así que pisé el acelerador y llegué a casa más pronto de lo que generalmente tardaba.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella con una maleta en la mano y mirándome con los ojos abierto como platos, poniéndose pálida, como si en lugar de verme con bolsas de víveres yo llevara un cuchillo en mano.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?-le pregunté un tanto alarmado, si hubiera tardado más…

-Me voy por que no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti, entre tu y yo no hay nada, al menos por tu parte y no quiero seguir en casa de alguien que solo me ve como una amiga, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi pero me voy a buscar otro lugar donde vivir-me respondió en cuanto recobró el aliento.

-Bella…no lo hagas-

-Lo siento Edward-dijo y trató de esquivarme para salir pero no se lo permití.

-Bella, no te vayas…quédate aquí…-le pedí pero ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, no tiene sentido-

-Claro que lo tiene, quédate aquí, quédate conmigo…-y diciendo esto solté las bolsas y la tomé en brazos para así llevarla dentro de la casa mientras la besaba con toda la necesidad contenida todo este tiempo.

No pude más, sabía que la forma de hacerla quedarse era convencerla de que valía la pena estar conmigo y yo quería que así fuera, quería que ella fuera mía, que me amara a cada momento como yo a ella, demostrarle que la amaba y que la protegería contra viento y marea, y que en el momento en que ella se enterara de la verdad pudiera perdonarme.

Alo0! Bueno aquí está el cap #9 de MAE, espero les haya gustado, gracias ante nada por leer, ¿Cómo las cosas han cambiado verdad?, pero no crean que todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no crean que ya se perdió el instinto astuto de Edward, ni que Charlie se quedará con los brazos cruzados, pronto la verdad sobre el caso de Emmett saldrá a la luz.

Aún faltan algunas cosas por completar, no crean que se enamoran y ya, aún faltan algunos caps pero ya casi llegamos a la recta final, y si, es gracias a ustedes y los coments que tanto ayudan a que aquí este lo más pronto que puedo un cap que les guste e interese.

Gracias por todo, por leer, por dejar sus coments, y por apoyarme, atte. YoceCullen


	10. Corazón haz lo correcto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV BELLA

-Claro que lo tiene, quédate aquí, quédate conmigo…-dijo Edward mientras soltaba las bolsas de víveres que traía en las manos y tomándome por sorpresa me tomó en brazos llevándome dentro de la casa mientras la besaba con toda la necesidad contenida todo este tiempo.

Sabía perfectamente cual había sido mi plan original, irme de allí inmediatamente después de haber dejado de cojear, sabía que yo no era más que una responsabilidad para Edward pero la forma en que podía sentirlo tan cerca de mí, sentir su calor y su cuerpo entregándose a lo que ninguno de los dos podíamos negar hizo que perdiera cualquier hilo de pensamiento coherente.

Yo lo amaba incluso aunque no lo recordara y él, bueno se supone que éramos novios y yo debía atraerlo también de esa manera aunque me pareciera tonto que de tantas chicas me hubiera elegido a mí.

Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos racionales por que mi mente por completo se concentraba en él.

Sabía que él tenía la misma necesidad que yo aunque tratara de ocultarla tras esa máscara de integridad y ética, _a la porra la ética_ me dije lo que importaba era que ahora no habría marcha atrás y tampoco yo permitiría que se alejara así como así, no esta vez.

-Edward…-susurré su nombre mientras me recostaba en el sofá, me miró con los ojos llenos de pasión, al menos no era la única deseando esto.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó con voz ronca, como si temiera que yo le dijera que no, pero no podría haber momento en el que me sintiera más segura de algo.

Asentí callándolo con un beso.

Podía sentir como su piel quemaba la mía hasta con el más mínimo roce, podía sentir como sus labios acunaban los míos formando el beso más tierno pero a la par el más apasionado, era como si Edward fuese otra persona, y descubrí que también deseaba y quería a esa parte de él, lo quería y deseaba todo para mí.

Creí que el romanticismo quedaría en segundo plano en ese momento de poca cordura, pero Edward me levanto en vilo y me llevó a su habitación, toda ella estaba impregnada de su aroma poniendo así todos mis sentidos alerta y multiplicando el deseo aún más.

Bueno después de eso lo que hicimos no fue precisamente muy ético, pero estaba feliz y me sentía plena, podía sentirlo abrazarme aún con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir.

-Bella…-me susurró al oído y aprovechando me mordió la oreja ligeramente, sonreí

-Mmm...-rezongué como una niña que no quiere ir a la escuela, aunque en este caso yo no quería abrir los ojos, los recuerdos me envolvían aún y yo quería aprovechar cada segundo de ellos.

-Te amo-dijo así de repente, tan espontáneo y natural que no pude evitar abrir los ojos y girarme para poder verlo a la cara.

Un nudo en la garganta me impidió poder responderle, quería llorar, reír, eran tantas emociones juntas.

Que él me dijera que me amaba hacía que mi corazón se hinchara de orgullo, de saber que yo también lo amaba y era correspondida, la sensación era inexplicable.

-No llores-me pidió limpiándome una lágrima que se escapó traicionera de mis ojos húmedos de alegría.

-Lo siento-tartamudeé-es que es la primera vez que me lo dices desde que llegué aquí y no sabes como esas dos palabras me hacen sentir.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…-empezó a decir rápidamente mientras me besaba toda la cara, brazos y manos-y te lo voy a repetir hasta que te canses-agregó terminando en mis labios.

-Y yo a ti-le respondí con nuestros labios rozándose.

Me abracé de Edward y el me acunó suavemente en su pecho, con nuestros cuerpos juntos y sin nada que nos pudiera separar yo no hubiera cambiado nada, no me importaba no recordar quien era mi familia, quienes eran mis amigos, lo único que me importaba ahora era estar con Edward, amarlo hasta lo imposible y quedarme a su lado para siempre.

Por mi nos quedaríamos así todos los días, pero éramos humanos y teníamos que comer.

-Parece que no hay mucho de donde escoger-dijo Edward mirando hacia el desastre del día anterior, hacia todos los víveres regados por el suelo, los huevos se habían roto, la leche se había derramado, las galletas se habían hecho moronas, y todo el resto parecía estar en las mismas condiciones.

-Mas bien no hay nada que escoger-corregí.

-Tienes razón, ¿te parece si salgo a buscar algo? preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, en ese momento hubiera aceptado comer cualquier cosa si él me lo hubiera pedido.

-Claro-respondí sonriendo pero luego dudé-pero no vayas muy lejos.

Edward se rió suavemente

-Yo tampoco podría estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo-dijo y me besó de nuevo.

Después de eso Edward y yo nos vestimos rápido, él tomó las llaves de su auto y dándome un beso en la frente se fue.

Quise darle una linda sorpresa a Edward pero no se me ocurrió nada lo bastante bueno o lo bastante original así que me limité a limpiar el desastre de galletas y leche en el suelo y a dar vueltas por la casa impaciente por que llegara y estuviera conmigo otra vez.

Pero de repente una fotografía sobre un pequeño escritorio me llamó la atención, era un hombre ya un poco mayor, de ojos cafés, cabello castaño y rizado, uniformado de policía.

Me detuve a observar detalladamente aquella imagen, me dio la sensación de tener que saber algo sobre aquél hombre pero no pude recordar nada.

También había un disco de audio, no lo pude evitar, la curiosidad era demasiada así que volteé hacia todos lados en busca de un estéreo o algo donde pudiera reproducirlo, pero no encontré nada salvo la laptop en el cuarto de Edward, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Era de esas computadoras modernas y por lo tanto rápidas, encendió fácilmente pero tenía clave de acceso, probé con números al azar pero me di por vencida, era obvio que no acertaría nunca.

Oí el suave ronroneo del auto de Edward acercándose a la casa, rápidamente cerré la computadora, tomé el disco y lo aventé a donde estaba, me acerqué a la puerta y abrí, allí estaba la persona que más amaba y en la que más podía confiar mi vida.

-¿Pizza?-pregunté en cuanto vi las dos cajas blancas que traía en las manos.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó angustiado.

-Claro que me gusta, solo que me extrañó que no la pidieras a domicilio-

-No sabía que traer de comer, dí varias vueltas por el pueblo y finalmente me decidí por la pizza, no era algo planeado-respondió mientras colocaba una rebanada de pizza en cada plato.

-Pizza me parece perfecto-dije triunfal, tenía que admitir que tenía ya bastante hambre.

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá y encendimos el televisor, había una buena película de una comedia romántica, yo me recargué en él mientras mordisqueaba mi pedazo de pizza, el comía la suya y aunque sentía su mirada sobre mí yo mantuve los ojos fijos en la película, sabía que voltearlo a ver me haría perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, me limité a comer.

-¿Quieres más?-ofreció en cuanto mi plato estuvo vacío.

-No gracias, creo que ya comí demasiado-me levanté del sofá y también recogí su plato y los llevé al fregadero.

-No los laves ahora-me dijo mientras me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, me hizo soltar los platos por la sorpresa.

-De acuerdo…-bostecé olvidando que le iba a decir.

-Ven-me pidió tomándome de la mano en dirección de nuevo al sofá.

-No quiero dormir-protesté

Edward se quedó en silencio y comenzó a frotarme la espalda como a un bebé, no tardé mucho en acurrucarme y en que los ojos comenzaran a pesarme hasta quedar totalmente dormida.

POV EDWARD

Allí en el sofá con Bella en brazos, protegida por mí y entregado en corazón y alma a ella no podía pedir nada más.

Recordé como la desesperación de verla casi marcharse, de que se alejara de mí había a sacado a flote los sentimientos que yo luchaba por mantener enterrados, pero no pude hacerlo por mucho más tiempo, la amaba, me había enamorado de la verdadera Isabella Swan y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerla feliz.

Por fin ella era mía y yo de ella en todos los sentidos, su piel y su forma de amar me ataban más a ella irremediablemente.

Ahora ya era tiempo de hacer bien las cosas, quizá podría arreglar las cosas con Charlie de otra manera si le explicaba lo que había sucedido, aunque quizá explicarle que estaba enamorado de su hija después de haberla orillado a cortarse las muñecas no era nada sencillo.

Pero había otro asunto mucho más urgente, decirle la verdad a Bella, confesarle con el corazón en la mano que la había secuestrado para poder recuperar a mi hermano por la culpa de Charlie, claro que no era fácil y mucho menos después de haber estado juntos de todas las maneras posibles.

Ahora aprovechando que Bella dormía la dejé suavemente sobre el sofá y yendo hacia mi habitación, marqué el número de la casa de Charlie desde mi celular, no me importaba si reconocía el número.

-Diga-contestó una voz ronca, débil y triste.

-Charlie, tenemos que hablar, es sobre Bella-dije yendo directamente al grano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-preguntó furioso y alterado, me costó trabajo que se calmara pero al final lo logré.

-Escúchame Charlie, hay cosas muy importantes acerca de ella, te juro con mi vida que no le haré daño pero necesito explicarte la cosas personalmente-le dije esperando que aceptara verme.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso después de haberla secuestrado?-preguntó él realmente confundido.

-De eso quiero hablar contigo, prometo que no busco pelea-suspiré-después de lo que me dijiste la última vez pensé las cosas, pero lo que te tengo que decir no es para hablarlo por teléfono.

-De acuerdo, ven a mi casa ahora y hablemos-dijo cortante, acepté, era mi oportunidad, por experiencia sabía que Bella dormía profundamente y por lo menos tenía una hora para ir a hablar con él y regresar antes de que ella pudiera despertar, de cualquier manera podría poner alguna excusa.

-Te veré en 10 minutos-dijo Charlie y colgó.

Sabía que llegaría a su casa en solo la mitad del tiempo así que me dispuse a borrar todos los archivos relacionados con Charlie y con Bella, encendí la computadora y cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo que me proponía oí como ella se acercaba, cerré la computadora de golpe y salté actuando natural para que ella no sospechara nada

-Primero me haces caer rendida y luego me dejas y te vas-reclamó bromeando, me acerqué y la abracé.

-Solo venía a buscar unas cosas, un amigo me habló de urgencia y debo ir con él, espero no tardar mucho-me excusé, Bella me puso mala cara, la cual resultaba tremendamente irresistible, lo cual me impulsó aún más a terminar lo que había empezado.

-¿No puedo acompañarte?-preguntó

-Lo siento amor pero es algo delicado-torcí el gesto, odiaba decirle que no a cualquier cosa que quisiera pero primero debía arreglar las cosas.

-Oh, no te preocupes-me sonrió tratando de ocultar su desilusión por no dejarla acompañarme-espero el problema de tu amigo se solucione y que llegues pronto y podamos hacer algo.

-Por supuesto cielo, prometo no tardar-le dije antes de salir.

Mientras me alejaba en el auto podía sentir aún más fuerte la presión de hacer lo correcto con Bella, pero primero debía de asegurarme que Charlie no haría algo estúpido en contra de mi hermano o de mi familia, aunque esta vez no la pondría a ella de por medio.

En el camino fui pensando en como decirle a Charlie toda la verdad, lo cual sería difícil pero no habría comparación con lo complicado que sería decirle la verdad a Bella.

El trayecto duró poco, la urgencia me hizo llegar más rápido.

-Pasa-dijo Charlie en cuanto abrió la puerta, el pobre estaba aún más gastado que la última vez que lo había visto ya ni siquiera haciendo el intento de atacarme.

Y como me dijo pase a su casa, él se sentó y yo me quedé de pie.

-Charlie, como te dije por teléfono, hay varias cosas sobre Bella que debes saber-comencé y al ver que no me interrumpía continué.

-Ella intentó suicidarse…-solté así como así, obviamente Charlie se alteró.

-¿¡Como!-jadeó-¿Qué le hiciste? Ella…-Charlie comenzó agresivo pero al darse cuenta del significado de mis palabras relajo el tono.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien, la llevé al hospital y se recuperó rápidamente pero hay algo que debes saber y que después de que tú lo sepas se lo diré a ella-expliqué.

-Dilo ya, haz lo que quieras pero dame ya a mi hija-suplicó.

-Bella perdió la memoria después de su accidente, yo no sabía que hacer sin poner en riesgo mi libertad así que le dije que yo era su novio y ella me creyó-su expresión era de puro odio pero continué-después de todo este tiempo ella, bueno se ha enamorado de mi y yo de ella-confesé.

-¡Tu no te puedes enamorar de mi hija! No después de todo el daño que le haz hecho y ella no te ama a ti, piensa que te quiere por que no recuerda quien eres, en cuanto lo sepa te odiará como yo-gruñó.

-Y es por eso que quiero decirle la verdad, si Bella después de saber lo que le hice ya no quiere estar conmigo lo aceptaré pero si ella quiere estar conmigo, bueno, desearía que lo aceptaras-bueno al menos debía intentarlo.

-¿Estas loco?-gritó-Claro que nunca aceptaré eso.

-No puedo reprocharte eso, me siento culpable por todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar y por eso de cualquier manera después de explicarle lo que pasó la dejaré libre-al decir esto los ojos de Charlie volvieron a brillar, pero aún no terminaba ahí.

-Yo…-tartamudeó por la sorpresa.

-Pero lo único que pido a cambio es que busques la forma de liberar a mi hermano, tú sabes que él no es el responsable del asesinato del que lo acusan-condicioné con voz firme.

-Sabes que yo no puedo hacer eso, no ahora después de tanto tiempo-

-No temas Charlie, de cualquier manera la dejaré libre pero solo pido que lo intentes y que pienses si después de tener a Bella segura quieres acusarme de secuestro o alguna otra cosa-pedí.

-Lo haré, pero no puedo asegurarte algo-admitió.

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo asegurar que ella no te acuse, esa será su decisión y si elige llevarte con la policía yo no me opondré y eso es lo máximo que puedo ofrecer-

-Es suficiente-acepté, después de todo tenía razón, Bella no tendría por que estar condicionada, yo al final de cuentas le había quitado la libertad.

Después de eso me fui, estaba confundido pero con un peso menos sobre mis hombros.

Sabía que debía decirle la verdad pero no quería hacerlo, ¿y si me escapaba con ella? No, ya lo había prometido y sabía también los riesgos que suponía el ser honesto, Bella bien podría acusarme de secuestro y lo tenía bastante presente, Charlie no me acusaría pero de ella no estaba seguro.

Llegué a casa y allí estaba ella, la chica que muy pronto terminaría odiándome aunque yo deseara con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así.

-Hola amor-saludé mientras me acercaba, ella dio un paso hacia atrás sonriendo a medias.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté extrañado, pero ella no me contestó, sentí como mi estómago se anudaba, un mal presentimiento crecía dentro de mí.

Alo0! Bueno se que quizá después de tanto tiempo no esté tan bueno el cap, quizá los decepcione pero es que era algo inevitable, después de este cap solo dos más y llegaré al fin de Mi Amado Enemigo, así que continúen leyendo si les gusta la historia y gracias por quienes la siguen =) les dejo un beso y un abrazo, atte. YoceCullen.


	11. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV BELLA

La respuesta de irse con un amigo no me convencía para nada, Edward era astuto y eso lo sabía pero yo había logrado conocerlo más allá de lo que él pensaba y creía, él no sería capaz de mentirme o al menos eso pensaba por que se había puesto nervioso al decirme a donde iba, y aún más cuando no me dejó ir con él.

Ese no era para nada su comportamiento habitual, y por eso decidí hacer algo que había dejado pendiente hace poco.

Caminé hacia el escritorio de madera y tomé la fotografía de aquel señor del otro día, la observé fijamente y tuve la sensación de querer recordar algo pero sin poder hacerlo, era desesperante sentirme así y no me gustaba para nada.

Tratando de ignorar esa espinita que me molestaba demasiado, seguí buscando en los cajones, uno por uno pero no había nada más que cosas de papelería, así que solo tomé aquella imagen y volví a entrar al cuarto de Edward.

La curiosidad me mataba por que estaba completamente algo me ocultaba y quería descubrirlo, y si, el que busca encuentra pero correría ese riesgo a pesar de que lo que pudiera encontrar no fuera lo que más me gustaría ver.

Busqué en los cajones de su habitación pero no había nada, estaba tan vacío como en el escritorio, también busqué en el closet pero tan solo había ropa, de allí en fuera no había ningún otro lugar donde poder buscar, me sentí decepcionada.

No había nada que me pudiera ayudar en mi búsqueda salvo que en su cama estaba su computadora, pensé que no podría descifrar la clave como la vez anterior pero debía intentarlo.

Tomé la computadora y la abrí, para mi sorpresa esta vez estaba desbloqueada, Edward no la había programado para pedir la contraseña, una señal más de su mentira, estaba tan interesado en salir que no se había preocupado por bloquear su información.

Claro, ya tenía la oportunidad que quería pero justo en este momento no sabía que rayos debía buscar y más con el tiempo encima, Edward había prometido no tardar y eso si podía creerle.

Busqué en los archivos y supe inmediatamente que era lo que ansiaba encontrar en cuanto vi que solo había un par de archivos, uno decía mi nombre y el otro era de Charlie Swan, ¡era mi apellido!, esa persona debía ser algo de mí, pero no me explicaba el por que Edward tenía un archivo de mi, por más que le buscaba coherencia nada coincidía.

No podía recordar como Edward y yo nos habíamos conocido pero era ilógico que él me investigara antes de ser novios, pero después averiguaría eso, lo que más me intrigaba era saber más de ese tal Charlie, ¿Quién diablos era?

Dí clic sobre el archivo y me desplegó varías páginas en Word, llenas de datos pero como principal pude ver la imagen del mismo señor de la fotografía que por el nerviosismo yacía arrugada en el puño que se había formado en mi mano.

Comencé a leer, aquí estaban todos sus datos, nombre, edad, ocupación, parecía una biografía pero las palabras debajo de todo eso me hicieron estremecer…hija Isabella Swan.

Me quedé helada observando la pantalla como boba, ese señor era mi padre y por eso su foto había llamado tanto mi atención ahora lo comprendía, el color de sus ojos y del cabello, no habían sido importantes hasta ahora.

-¡Aggghhh!-grité cuando mi cabeza me punzó con toda su fuerza, era insoportable.

Pero con el dolor vino algo aún peor, ahora podía verlo con claridad, Edward Cullen era mi secuestrador y no lo que había fingido ser todo este tiempo, ahora podía recordar a Charlie, claro él nos había estado vigilando antes de encerrarme.

Los recuerdos habían regresado pero los otros no se habían ido, la desesperación me partía en dos, por un lado lo odiaba, sabía el daño que me había hecho a mí y a mi padre, sabía que debía aborrecerlo pero no podía hacerlo por completo, yo lo…amaba.

Pero traté de borrarme esa idea de la mente en el mismo instante en el que había llegado, él debía haberse aprovechado de mi estúpida amnesia para engañarme, para hacerme creer que me quería cuando en realidad solo lo fingía para que yo no escapara a la menor oportunidad, para que no lo acusara con la policía y se pudriera en la cárcel.

¿Qué haría ahora? Por supuesto que la opción de todo esto era escapar, lo haría ahora mismo.

Cerré la computadora de golpe con el corazón aún agitada por la sorpresa, me iría de aquí inmediatamente aún si no supiera en donde estaba o hacia donde debía de ir, pero no me importaba para nada por que quería regresar a casa, contarle a mi padre lo que había sucedido y escapar de ahí hasta que Edward estuviera detrás de las rejas.

Estaba a punto de marcharme cuando oí su auto acercarse, podía salir y correr pero él me alcanzaría, y además ahora que mi opción de escape quedaba totalmente eliminada lo único que podía hacer era lo mismo que él, fingir.

No me dio tiempo más que de quedarme allí parada y fría a esperar a que él entrara por la puerta.

-Hola amor-saludó al entrar por la puerta avanzando hacia mí, dí un paso hacia atrás sonriendo a medias, sabía que debía fingir pero no podía hacerlo bien, la angustia, el rencor y el temor a que si descubría que yo me había enterado de todo, me encerrara de nuevo y tomara represalias en contra de mi padre.

Él notó mi duda.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó precavido, mi reacción parecía asustarle, como si yo pudiera hacerle algo y no al revés.

-Nada, es solo que te extrañé, es tonto por que no te fuiste por mucho tiempo pero tenía un mal presentimiento-mentí, él sabía que en veces anteriores realmente no me gustaba que se fuera, así que me abrazó.

-No me ha pasado nada, tranquila, ya estoy aquí y no me iré a menos que tú me lo pidas-me dijo mientras buscaba mis labios, lo esquivé.

-Bella… ¿de verdad no pasa nada más?-me preguntó con voz seria, si yo seguí a con esta actitud, me descubriría pronto.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que él nos había hecho daño a mí y a mi padre pero debía distraerlo, y no podía evitarlo yo lo quería, no podía odiarlo como recordaba haberlo hecho.

Miles de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero no pude hacer mucho contra el deseo que sentía cada vez que él se acercaba a mí de esa manera, me di por vencida, me dejé por llevar por las increíbles sensaciones que Edward causaba en mí, dejé que me besara y que de nuevo me hiciera suya.

-Te amo Bella, te amo más que nada en este mundo-me dijo Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba con ternura, era doloroso que dijera eso, ahora que ya sabía la verdad, me dolía saber que por un instante había visto mi futuro a su lado, que por breve lapso de tiempo había creído amarlo y lo que me daba más miedo era saber que quizá mis sentimientos por él no cambiaran.

-¿Sabías que siempre seré sincera contigo pase lo que pase?-le pregunté con toda la intención de hacerlo caer, él decía que me amaba y yo sabía que decía la verdad por que no tendría por que mentir, no cuando pensaba que yo no recordaba nada de lo que él había llegado a ser.

-Bella... ¿Por que dices eso?-preguntó nervioso.

-Por nada, solo quiero que lo sepas, yo querría que tú fueras sincero conmigo todo el tiempo-dije con tono inocente, no quería levantar sospechas acerca del repentino regreso de mi memoria, pero que a la par se sintiera presionado a decirme la verdad.

Edward no dijo nada, pero si se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, agradecí el gesto por que sinceramente dudaba poder mantener una conversación seria con Edward como Dios lo trajo al mundo frente a mí.

Lo imité, mi intuición me indicó que pronto se aclararían las cosas y más me valía estar vestida por cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?, si fue algo que dije…-me disculpé tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible, como si de verdad no hubiera querido confundirlo.

-No eres tú Bella-comenzó a decir seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No eres tú Bella, soy yo?-pregunté fingiendo tristeza-¿quieres terminar conmigo?

-No quiero romper contigo y ese es el problema, que te amo y me dolería demasiado perderte-me dijo como un hombre derrotado, reprimí una sonrisa, ahora no faltaba mucho para que Edward me dijera la verdad.

Sabía que en cuanto me había enterado de la verdad debí haber escapado, sabía que debía denunciarlo pero no podía, no ahora que lo conocía de verdad, cuando él me dijera la verdad, quizá podría perdonarlo, quizá él y yo…

-No me vas a perder, no quiero que digas eso-le pedí dulcemente, ya no podría resistir más así que más le valía decirme la verdad de una buena vez.

-Bella, yo también seré sincero contigo siempre-prometió, abrazándome y llevándome de nuevo al sofá, encendiendo la tele y haciendo como si nada, supe inmediatamente que no me diría nada, que si por él fuera, yo no me enteraría de su pasado nunca.

La decisión la había tomado él con su última respuesta, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad escaparía a donde fuera, no recordaba la forma de salir de allí pero para cuando Edward se diera cuenta yo ya estaría muy pero muy lejos de él.

POV EDWARD

Las palabras de Bella me habían llegado a lo más profundo, era como si de alguna manera ella supiera ya lo que había pasado antes de su "accidente"

Sabía que debía decirle la verdad, que debía confesarle lo que le había hecho, que la había alejado de su padre, explicarle mis motivos, decirle que sobre todas las cosas la amaba, que la necesitaba, que no quería que se alejara de mí y que fuera mía por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Pero no pude decirle nada, no pude afrontar el miedo de perderla, así que solo la lleve a ver la tele, no se me ocurrió nada mejor para distraerla ni para distraerme a mí, puede que las cosas se complicaran un poco, pero entonces ya estaría listo para decir la verdad.

Con Bella de nuevo en mis brazos, y a pesar de tener el peso de la mentira sobre mis hombros no pude evitarlo, los ojos parecían pesar demasiado, era extraño que tuviera tanto sueño pero quizá fuera por la presión que me dejaba agotado, una pequeña siesta no me causaría ningún daño, al final Bella estaría a mi lado cuando despertara…

Alo0! Bueno aquí tienen uno de los últimos caps! Perdón por no hacerlo más largo pero es que sigue uno donde las cosas no serán las más esperadas, espero este les haya gustado =D, gracias por leer, saben que eso es lo que me invita a seguir escribiendo.

Debo admitirlo me siento un poco liberada, por que al acabar este fic podré terminar otras ideas que tengo en mente y así traerles más historias que espero de todo corazón les gusten, gracias por el apoyo a este fic, os dejo con un beso y un abrazote, atte. YoceCullen.


	12. A fin de Cuentas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es de mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV BELLA

Esta sería mi última oportunidad para poder escapar de aquí, estaba segura que no sería capaz de fingir más si seguía más tiempo al lado de Edward, sabía que o él terminaría descubriéndome o yo terminaría diciéndole la verdad.

Era cierto que no podía resistir a Edward, él me hacía sentir tan viva…pero no dejaría que esto me impidiera hacer lo correcto, quizá yo pudiera decidir por mí, pero mi padre era harina de otra costal y el daño que él le había hecho no lo dejaría así como así, además si Edward hubiera sido honesto conmigo, todo hubiera tenido una solución, pero para mi desgracia lo hecho, hecho está y el "hubiera" no existe.

Edward se quedó dormido con sus brazos a mi alrededor, lo cual me hizo pensar las cosas aún más, era tan difícil hacerse a la idea que la persona a la que creías odiar con toda tu alma, había fingido amarte mientras tú creías amarlo también, y que después de todo, a fin de cuentas terminabas perdidamente enamorada.

Pero el uso de la razón era más insistente, gritándome a cada segundo "Bella sal de ahí", y así fue, no tomé nada de esa casa más lo único que llevaba puesto, no cuando cada cosa me recordaría a Edward.

El bosque rodeaba la casa como el mar a una isla, no sabía por donde empezar así que comencé a correr hacia donde se me ocurrió primero.

Odiaba no encontrar una salida o algún sendero que me indicara la dirección correcta, pero no encontraba más que arbustos y densos árboles.

¿Edward sería capaz de hallarme antes de que pudiera salir de aquí? ¿Me volvería a encerrar a pesar de sus promesas de amor? ¿O me volvería a odiar como antes?, esa última pregunta me dolió más de lo que hubiera querido.

Seguí caminando, pero al parecer estaba más desorientada que nada, así que decidí sentarme bajo un árbol, me di por vencida, si Edward lograba encontrarme dejaría lo que tuviera que pasar.

-Vaya vaya, pero que lindo animalito me he encontrado en el bosque-dijo una voz de hombre en un tono no muy alentador.

¡Maldita sea! Gruñí en mi mente, no me bastaba estar perdida en medio del bosque, si no que además me encontraba con un tipo de mal gusto.

Me puse de pie, yo no me dejaría tan fácil de él, así que si estaba dispuesto a molestarme, me encontraría de pie y preparada para defenderme.

-¡Déjame en paz y lárgate!-grité molesta, esperaba que viera que yo no era la mejor persona a la que pudiera molestar y que si era inteligente se iría.

-Me gusta tu papel de chica ruda-se acercó y me tomó la barbilla, me aparté-pero no te conviene meterme con alguien que es más duro que tú.

-Lo dudo mucho-dije con fuerza dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

El tipo gruñó de dolor y aproveché para correr, no tenía miedo pero tampoco era que me gustara mucho enfrentarme a esta clase de situaciones.

Pude oír sus pasos tras de mí, y lo peor fue que cada vez lo oía más y más cerca.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al límite de mis fuerzas, pero seguía sin poder escapar, era muy traumante no saber que dirección tomar, en especial cuando un tipo me perseguía y que si me lograba alcanzar podría hacerme cualquier cosa y nadie se daría cuenta, ojalá pudiera estar Edward conmigo, él sabría como salir de aquí y nada de esto estaría pasando.

Pero claro ahora no sabía si era más peligroso estar con él o en esta situación, ¿Quién de los dos sería más peligroso?

-¡Te tengo!-gritó victorioso aquél estúpido en cuanto logró jalar mi blusa y detener mi frenética carrera.

-¡Suéltame!-dije en respuesta a todo pulmón tratando de golpearlo con mis puños, pero era demasiado fuerte, me inmovilizo contra un árbol en un segundo.

-Tú te lo buscaste por querer enfrentarme cariño, ahora verás quien es el más duro de los dos-amenazó comenzando a besarme el cuello.

-¡Auxilio!-grité una y otra vez, quizá si algún explorador estaba por allí…

-No hay nadie por aquí, no creo que alguien te escuche-garantizó callándome con un beso.

Ahora no podía gritar, no podía pedir auxilio, no podría escapar.

Lo único que pensaba era en lo asqueroso que resultaba esto, y en como a pesar de todo Edward nunca me había hecho daño, a pesar de lo que creía acerca de mi padre, a pesar de querer venganza, pero ahora era distinto, estaba segura que lo único que deseaba este maldito era dañarme.

-¡Eres repugnante!-le grité en cuanto mi boca estuvo libre-¡Toma tu asqueroso veneno!-y entonces le escupí en la cara, me sentí extraña al recordar que lo mismo había hecho con Edward, como deseaba tanto que él estuviera aquí…

-¡Suéltala!-oí gritar a una voz diferente, una voz que un día me había llenado de odio, la voz de Edward.

¿Qué hacia él aquí?, se supone que estaba dormido, ¿Cómo me había encontrado?

No me importaban las razones ni los motivos, daba gracias al cielo por eso, después podría encerrarme de nuevo, pero al menos había garantía de vivir.

Pude sentir como mi atacante me lanzaba contra un árbol, al igual que pude sentir el golpe contra mi cabeza, quedé como adormecida, no me podía levantar, estaba débil, me había dolido pero al menos no quedé inconsciente.

Entonces lo vi, allí estaba viéndome con expresión preocupada, asentí para que se diera cuenta de que me encontraba bien, al menos en lo que al golpe se refería.

-¿Quién te crees tú para arruinar mi pequeña reunión?-gruñó aquel desconocido haciéndole frente a Edward, dándome la espalda.

-Soy el hombre que te va a hacer pagar lo que le has hecho a ella y a mi familia-la voz de Edward estaba tan dura y fría que era como si fuese otra persona, pero su comentario…no lo entendía, ¿se conocían?

-Ya veremos, recuerda lo que le pasó a tu querido hermano-fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera una lucha, mi atacante se abalanzó sobre Edward pero él logró esquivarlo antes de que lograra siquiera tocarlo.

-¡Edward cuidado!-traté de gritar al ver que la lucha no era limpia…

POV EDWARD

Me desperté de golpe, después de una terrible pesadilla, un mal sueño donde Bella no me perdonaba por haberla engañado de esa manera.

-¿Bella?-pregunté al notar que mis brazos estaban vacíos, quizá había ido al baño, quizá le había dado hambre…

Seguí buscándola pero no estaba por ningún lado, ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde podría estar?, la única cosa que la haría irse sin decirme nada era lo que menos hubiera deseado.

Me sentí como un estúpido cuando caí en la cuenta de todo, esa conversación sobre la sinceridad, esa reacción de su parte…ella lo sabía todo y aún así me dio la oportunidad de ser sincero con ella, una oportunidad que yo había desperdiciado como un idiota.

La única forma en la que Bella se podía haber ido era caminando y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que su sentido de la orientación no era muy bueno, quizá estuviera perdida, y entonces yo podría encontrarla y hacerla escucharme, pedirle que me perdonara y poderlo intentar de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a caminar para adentrarme al bosque, no me importaba el tiempo que me pudiera llevar buscándola, la encontraría.

Y por primera vez comencé a sentir la desesperación al no verla por ninguna parte.

-¡Bella!-grité pero no hubo ni un sonido en respuesta.

Seguí buscando por más tiempo, no permitiría que esto terminara así y mucho menos que Bella terminara perdida en medio del bosque, podría encontrarse con algún peligro, yo no estaba seguro pero tenía un terrible presentimiento.

-¡Auxilio!-chilló una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Bella!-rugí y comencé a correr de verdad en dirección al corazón del bosque.

Fue entonces cuando la vi, un tipo rubio no más alto que yo la tenía acorralada, con su mano en la cintura de la chica que amaba y atosigándola de una manera repugnante.

-¡Suéltala!-le ordené con fuerza, que se metiera conmigo, pero no le perdonaría que le hiciera daño a Bella, a ella no.

Pero no preví que mi repentina llegada lo haría lanzar a Bella contra un árbol, haciéndola que se golpeara la cabeza, eso me sacó de quicio, pero él se mantenía aún cerca de Bella, sabía que debía atacar pero no lo haría hasta saber que no la dañaría más.

-¿Quién te crees tú para arruinar mi pequeña reunión?-preguntó en tono retador, con la mirada hacia el frente.

Entonces lo reconocí, nunca antes lo había visto pero era la descripción exacta que Emmett me había dado cuando lo arrestaron, ese debía ser el maldito asesino por el que habían inculpado a mi hermano.

-Soy el hombre que te va a hacer pagar lo que le has hecho a ella y a mi familia-le escupí las palabras con el mayor odio que pude, esta era mi oportunidad.

-Ya veremos, recuerda lo que le pasó a tu querido hermano-se burló al reconocerme, por supuesto el caso de Emmett había resonado en varios medios, no había duda que me conocía por ello.

Entonces se vino contra mí dispuesto a golpearme y tirarme, pero logré hacerme a un lado antes de que pudiera tocarme.

Él logró darme un par de puñetazos, pero no era más fuerte que yo, la rabia de saber que él había arruinado la vida de mi familia y que había dañado a la mujer que amaba me hizo hervir la sangre, la adrenalina corría por mis venas a toda velocidad.

-¡Edward cuidado!-oí decir a Bella un poco débil, al voltearla a ver me distraje y por poco ese maldito logra darme con un cuchillo que había sacado por debajo de su chaqueta.

-¿!No puedes defenderte tú solo o que!-lo reté retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Tranquilo que esto no es para ti-dijo antes de tomar a Bella y poner la navaja por debajo de su cuello.

-¡Bella!-grité aterrado, no lograría sobrevivir si perdía la perdía a ella.

-Tranquilo, no haré que sufra…mucho-prometió mientras clavaba el cuchillo en contra de el suave cuello de Bella, una delgada línea roja se comenzó a marcar sobre su piel pálida.

-¡Suéltala!-supliqué al oírla chillar de dolor, puse ambas manos boca arriba en señal de rendición.

-Una muerte más, una muerte menos-se encogió de hombros-quizá hasta le hagas compañía a tu querido hermano en la cárcel.

-Mátame a mí-le grité-pero no a ella-ahora mi voz era un susurro.

-Me gusta ver como sufres-bufó antes de hacer otro corte sobre su cuello, su grito de dolor me desgarró el corazón.

Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando me abalancé sobre ellos, quité a Bella de en medio con un empujón y con otro tiré a ese asesino al suelo.

Forcejeamos mientras dábamos vueltas en la tierra, él aún mantenía su cuchillo en mano, pero no lo dejaría hacer nada más con él ni que volviera a hacer daño.

Después de forcejear aún más, logré que soltara la navaja, arrojándola a un lado de nosotros.

Lo golpeé un par de veces más, la furia me cegaba, solo una fuerza mayor me detuvo, si yo lo mataba a golpes me ensuciaría las manos con una rata y sería como él.

Él quedó inconsciente, pero no era nada grave, aproveché para regresar con Bella, me arrodillé a su lado para poderla ayudar.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, por mi has tenido que pasar todo esto, desde un principio la culpa fue mía, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que no dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir por mi culpa-le prometí, pero su reacción no era lo que yo esperaba, me miraba con gesto aterrado, el vivo horror.

-Bella ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté alarmado, cuando ella señaló detrás de mí…

POV BELLA

-¡Edward no!-grité demasiado tarde, el cuello me dolía a los mil horrores, pero debía avisarle, una advertencia que no llegó a tiempo.

Aquél tipo había recobrado el conocimiento, y con el también había recuperado su cuchillo, Edward no descifró el temor en mis ojos, yo también lo amaba y por eso deseaba salvarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El sonido del metal atravesando la piel de Edward me dolió como si me lo hubieran clavado a mí, Edward arqueó la espalda en reacción al ataque, el estúpido asesino sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

-¡Edward yo también te amo, por favor no te mueras!-chillé.

-Demasiado tarde muñeca-dijo mi atacante sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras se acercaba y me tomaba de la mano halándome como a un juguete.

-Vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos-y de nuevo me abrazó como al principio, luché para zafarme pero no podía, él era más fuerte que yo.

-¡Mátame!-le grité, me daba igual que lo hiciera o no, nada podría ser peor que ver como la persona a la que amas muere a cada minuto que pasa mientras la persona que tanto daño había hecho te tenía a su merced…

Alo0! Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de ¡Mi amado enemigo!, espero les haya gustado, y también espero estar dándole un buen desenlace a esta historia que tanto me han apoyado a escribir, de verdad gracias.

Me dolió hacerle esto a Edward, pero es que…!shhhh! jajajjaja es un secreto XD jajajaja pero no falta mucho para tener el próximo cap, así que gracias por leer y recuerden que si les gusta Twilight y las historias más locas, este es el blog indicado.

Los deja con un beso y un abrazo…!Oh! ¿se me olvida algo?, mmm creo que no jajajaja oki doki, luego nos leemos, atte. YoceCullen.


	13. Mi amado enmigo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es de mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Edward decide vengar a su familia arrebatándole a Charlie lo más valioso que tiene...a Bella, pero lo que Edward no sabe es que Bella se ha enamorado de su querido enemigo...

POV BELLA

-¡Mátame!-le grité, me daba igual que lo hiciera o no, nada podría ser peor que ver como la persona a la que amas muere a cada minuto que pasa mientras la persona que tanto daño había hecho te tenía a su merced…

Pero de repente oí un grito de dolor y no era mío, el tipo calló tendido y yo me aparté de un salto.

-¡Edward!-grité en cuanto lo vi de pie con una roca ensangrentada en mano, aún estaba vivo y a pesar de todo estaba defendiéndome.

-Te quiero Bella, siento todo esto-se disculpó, cayendo también al suelo, corrí a ayudarlo, arrodillándome junto a él.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, si tanto dices que me amas ¡resiste!-le pedí con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

-Lo haré mi Bella, lo haré…-y entonces se desmayó.

Busqué en su chaqueta de Edward, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarme, y a pesar de tener a la persona que amaba en brazos muriendo a cada segundo que pasaba y a tu agresor tirado a unos solos pasos de ti, la suerte no estaba del todo ausente.

Edward traía su celular consigo, lo saqué toda temblorosa y concentrándome lo más que pude, marqué el número de la policía.

-Comisaría de Forks, Charlie Swan al habla-contestó mi padre, un nudo me bloqueó la garganta a causa de un nuevo dolor, ¿Cómo le explicaría todo esto?

-¡Papá ayúdame!-grité.

-¿Bella? ¡Hija!-respondió agitado soltando millones de preguntas acerca de cómo había escapado, de cómo estaba, quería responderle pero este no era momento para que se pusiera paranoico ni para yo confesarme.

-¡Escúchame! Necesito que mandes una ambulancia al bosque, no me importa como le hagas pero debes encontrarnos, no se donde diablos estamos y…Edward está herido…-al decir eso la voz se me cortó por un sollozo, no podían llegar tarde, simplemente no podían.

-¿Te hizo algo?, Bella si él te ha hecho daño…yo-Charlie era demasiado desesperante, ¿no entendía que mi maldita vida no me importaba, que Edward estaba muriendo y que sus conclusiones iban más allá de lo ridículo?

Pero sin querer me había dado una idea para hacerlo llegar más rápido, no lo pensé demasiado.

-¡Hay me duele demasiado!-gruñí fingiendo dolor-¡ya envía la maldita ambulancia!

Y colgué, no tenía para nada deseos de que él siguiera preguntando y perdiera el tiempo, en cambio si él creía que la herida era yo, estaba segura que nos encontraría en un tiempo record.

Miré a Edward, estaba pálido, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y yo como una imbécil me quedé sin hacer nada más que intentar despertarlo, me maldije al acordarme de todas esas clases de primeros auxilios que habían dado en la escuela, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo más que esperar.

-¡Edward! Despierta, ¡te perdono si eso es lo quieres pero no se te ocurra morirte en frente de mí!-le grité una y otra vez, supe que aún estaba con vida cuando medio abrió los ojos, apenas una chispa de vida salió de ellos.

No se si fueron minutos, horas o una eternidad lo que tuve que esperar para poder oír las sirenas de las ambulancias y la patrulla, llegando a nosotros, mientras tanto el rubio aún seguía tirado, en momentos, cuando mi atención no estaba centrada en Edward, volteaba para asegurarme que aún siguiera inconsciente, el esfuerzo de Edward no sería en vano.

-¡Bella!-chilló Charlie al verme ensangrentada al pie del chico herido al lado mío.

-Estoy bien-le dije con voz al borde de la histeria-pero Edward salió herido al tratar de defenderme de él-le expliqué señalando al maldito, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, mi mano no paraba de temblar.

Oí a Charlie maldecir entre dientes mientras me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros y los paramédicos se abrían paso para llegar a ellos dos.

-Sálvenlo, por favor, papá lo amo…-confesé mientras todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y se volvía obscuro, lo último que sentí fueron un par de brazos deteniéndome antes de caer al suelo.

POV CHARLIE

La esperanza de que ese Edward pudiera cumplir con su promesa me había hecho volver a la vida, como si despertara de un mal sueño, pronto mi hija estaría conmigo y las cosas serían como antes.

Así que había regresado a la comisaría, no podía dejar una vida al lado y dejar que Bella me encontrara así como un mediocre que no podía sobrevivir solo.

El teléfono sonó casi al momento de entrar a la comisaría, contesté casi al último timbrazo.

-Comisaría de Forks, Charlie Swan al habla-contesté como siempre, bueno como siempre antes de que todo esto pasara.

-¡Papá ayúdame!-gritó.

-¿Bella? ¡Hija!-respondí sorprendido y asustado a la vez, de nuevo oír su voz me había esperanzado, algo que solo duró un instante por que el timbre de urgencia que se oía en ella no era para nada bueno.

"¿Estás bien?, ¿Estás herida? ¿Cómo escapaste?..." comencé a preguntarle, había tanto que deseaba saber en ese momento, pero ella no contestó a nada.

-¡Escúchame! Necesito que mandes una ambulancia al bosque, no me importa como le hagas pero debes encontrarnos, no se donde diablos estamos y…Edward está herido…-al decir eso la voz de mi hija se dejó de escuchar, ¿Cómo que Edward estaba herido? ¿Qué hacía Bella en medio del bosque?

Era demasiado confuso, todas las esperanzas de aquella mañana acerca de volver a una vida tranquila se esfumaron tan rápido como vinieron.

-¿Te hizo algo?, Bella si él te ha hecho daño…yo-le pregunté con poca cordura, la simple idea de verla herida a causa de él era insoportable.

-¡Hay me duele demasiado!-gritó adolorida-¡ya envía la maldita ambulancia!

Y en ese mismo momento me colgó, yo estaba fuera de sí, mandaría dos ambulancias y yo personalmente iría en la patrulla, si mi hija estaba mal de alguna manera, no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel con tal de ver a Edward muerto.

-¡Bella!-chillé al ver a mi pequeña ensangrentada y con los ojos rojos, abrazada al cuerpo de Edward, estaba tan mal que el odio desapareció.

-Estoy bien-me dijo con la voz distorsionada por el llanto-pero Edward salió herido al tratar de defenderme de él-me explicó señalando a un tipo rubio tirado en el suelo, por la descripción que aún no olvidaba a pesar del tiempo.

-Maldita sea-mascullé entre dientes, abracé a Bella mientras caminábamos hacía la patrulla.

-Sálvenlo, por favor, papá lo amo…-me dijo con tono total de adoración, antes de que cerrara los ojos y se colgara completamente de mi, se había desmayado.

-Bella-la llamé asustado, pero un paramédico la revisó rápidamente mientras subían a Edward y al otro tipo a la ambulancia.

-Ella está bien, solo se ha desmayado a causa de la impresión de todo esto, ha sobrellevado todo muy bien si tomamos en cuenta la situación.

-Gracias-le dije con el corazón en la mano mientras la subía en a patrulla y la acomodaba para poderla llevar al hospital, no era que no le creyera a los expertos en todo eso de los primeros auxilios pero quería que la revisaran de pies a cabeza.

Conduje despacio dejando que las ambulancias llegaran antes que nosotros, tenía la urgencia de Bella pero no me arriesgaría a lastimarla si conducía más veloz.

Además debía pensar, si Edward moría, Bella sufriría como nadie, el asesino por el cual Emmett Cullen había sido inculpado al fin había aparecido y el destino había querido que al final yo también hiciera lo correcto, quizá era momento de hacer lo que a muchos nos había complicado la vida.

POV EDWARD

-Bella, no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo, te juro que no quería hacerte daño y que me enamoré de ti en cuanto te empecé a conocer, si hubiera sabido eso desde un principio…-comencé a decirle, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso Edward Cullen, debiste saberlo hace mucho y ahora no quiero volver a verte…Te odio-esas dos palabras nunca habían sido tan duras, pero ahora en sus labios eran como cuchillas que lastimaban peor que el ácido.

-Bella por favor…-pedí.

"Edward…"oí que su voz ahora era suave, quizá me preparaba para algo peor.

"Edward despierta, ya estás a salvo, nadie nos va a lastimar y tú te tienes que mejorar por mí, por nosotros"

Quería responderle pero no sabía si soñaba, si solo mi mente recreaba su voz para hacerme sufrir más.

Entonces vi su rostro, esta vez era real, por suerte todos mis temores habían sido solo un sueño pero me temía que pronto ese mal sueño se hiciera realidad.

-¡Despertaste!, estaba tan preocupada, después de dos días temía que no despertaras…-y su voz se desvaneció.

¿Tanto llevaba aquí en el hospital?, ahora me sentía bien, un poco cansado y adolorido pero bien.

-Edward, lo siento tanto, no quería que te lastimaran-se disculpó sollozando.

Levanté una mano y a pesar de las ligeras punzadas por la intravenosa, acaricié su mejilla e intenté sonreírle.

-Bella debo confesarte algo antes de que te arrepientas de estar aquí conmigo-comencé a decirle despacio, pensé que se sorprendería de que en este momento le dijera algo así pero al contrario, me miró aún más tiernamente.

-Edward no tienes que confesarme nada, ya lo sé todo, lo supe el día que saliste con "ese amigo"-me explicó remarcando las palabras "ese amigo" en un tono amargo de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento tanto, comprenderé si no me perdonas y también comprenderé si quieres meterme a la cárcel-

-Por favor no me lastimes con eso, te perdoné en el mismo instante en que supe que estaba enamorada de ti a pesar de todo, comprendí que eres la persona que amo y que si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo esto para estar contigo lo haría feliz-dijo con tanta dulzura que me hizo olvidar por un momento la situación del hospital, la situación de mi hermano, de su padre…

-Pero yo no permitiré que nada de eso se repita otra vez, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño-le prometí.

-Lo se, me lo has demostrado, a pesar de todo siempre cuidaste de mí hasta el último instante-se acercó a mí-te amo Edward Cullen y no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de ti, y ni siquiera si esa persona que nos separa eres tú.

-No merezco que me ames después de todo el daño que te hice, después de ocultarle la verdad, mentirte al aprovecharme de tu amnesia, lastimar a tu padre al secuestrarte a ti, soy malo Bella-confesé con el corazón hecho trizas.

-Mi papá ya me explicó lo que hablaste con él, tu intención de liberarme y dejar que te denunciara aún cuando eso implicara que te encerraran-me explicó sonriente-también me dijo que te pide perdón por lo de Emmett.

-Eso le corresponde a Emmett-hice una pausa-Bella, ese maldito del bosque era el mismo que mató al hombre por el cual inculparon a mi hermano, tu padre debe hacer algo esta vez, Emmett no puede seguir en la cárcel cuando el verdadero asesino está fuera.

-Tú hermano tiene un corazón muy grande, ya ha perdonado a mi papá, por eso ahora a quien pide perdón es a ti-me sonrió de manera cegadora, no comprendí sus palabras hasta que las analicé por segunda vez.

-¿Emmett ya está libre?-pregunté atónito, era como si al final todo hubiera valido la pena.

-Si, James confesó todo, y ahora está pagando por todo lo que nos ha hecho, Emmett no quiso levantar cargos en contra de Charlie y siempre le estaré agradecida por eso-

Me quedé sorprendido sin decir nada, era tan perfecto que me daba miedo despertar en cualquier momento.

-Yo también reconozco que no es tan fácil de asimilar pero al final todo ha valido la pena-

-Si, pero aún así faltan dos cosas-la atajé.

POV BELLA

-¿Si? ¿Cuáles?-pregunté risueña.

-Una es pedirle perdón a tu padre, por que a pesar de todo también le hice daño-pero antes de que pudiera continuar lo interrumpí,

-El ya te ha perdonado, se que suena como un poco ego centrista pero quiere que sepas que no te guarda rencor, no después de lo que hiciste por mí, pero deja eso a un lado y dime cual es la segunda cosa que falta-le pedí.

-La segunda cosa que falta es decirte lo que siento por ti sin que haya mentiras de por medio-hizo otra pausa y me tomó de la mano, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos continuó-Te amo Isabella Swan, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo que yo-

Pero no le dijo nada, aunque más explícito no podía responderle.

Sus labios sobre los míos hicieron que todo el dolor, las preocupaciones y el oscuro pasado se borraran pasa siempre.

Supe que la vida siempre te pone en el camino cosas difíciles pero que te recompensa con cosas mejores, lamenté el hecho de que el hermano de Edward hubiera sufrido, pero al final todo me había llevado a él y no me arrepentía de nada, después de todo la vida me había premiado con mi amado enemigo…

Alo0! Bueno pues espero les haya gustado el último cap de este fic, se que a lo largo de toda la historia me han apoyado y se los agradezco muchisisisisisisimo! Espero hayan disfrutado de este cap y de todos, gracias a ustedes pude llegar a terminarlo, gracias por leer y por apoyarme con sus coments.

Y otra cosa que espero es que le haya dado un buen final, por que no quiero fallarles, y bueno creo que ya dije mucho así que espero nos leamos pronto con otra historia, oneshot, songfic o lo que sea ajajjaja, bueno me despido solo por ahora atte. YoceCullen ^.^


	14. ¿Mi amado cuñado prólogo

POV EDWARD

-¡Hermanito Eddie!-gritó Emmett al abrir la puerta, Bella se rió ante el nombre que me puso mi hermano.

-¡Emmie!-fingí alegría al saludarlo con una sonrisa más que exagerada, Alice estalló a carcajadas al ver nuestra pelea de apodos.

-De verdad que eres igual a él, ¿Por qué conmigo eres tan serio?-preguntó Bella al pasar a casa de la familia.

-Emmett revive lo Cullen que llevo dentro-cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y le sonreí- toda esta situación me había opacado un poco pero parece que para él fue al revés-bromeé.

-¿Pues que esperabas?, ¿Qué me convirtiera en Jasper?-

Todos en la sala rieron, Jasper nos miró seriamente, pero me asustó ver la forma en que sonreía, parecía malicioso, pero no le tomé importancia, él era el más serio de todos nosotros después de Carlisle, incluso a veces me sorprendía que fuera pareja de Alice.

-¡Ven Bella!-llamó la más pequeña de nosotros los Cullen, mi prometida me miró nerviosa, pero asentí en forma de animarla, después de todo Charlie no era alguien difícil de conocer, en cambio toda mi familia era más complicada, en especial mi hermana favorita.

-Ven, te enseñaré las fotos de Edward recién nacido, ¡Se veía tan lindo en la tina…!-ronroneó Alice antes de arrastrar a Bella hacia la sala.

-¡Alice no!-grité pero fue tarde, Bella y ella ya estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-Tranquilo querido hermano-comenzó Rose-no fue idea de Alice enseñarle tus fotos a Bella-terminó de decir y me giré a ver a Emmett irritado.

-¿Qué?, ¡no me veas así si no fui yo!-se quejó el grandote.

Entonces Jasper soltó la carcajada a rienda suelta.

-¡Jasper!-grité.

-Edward se más flexible, no tiene nada de malo que…-comenzó a defenderlo Emmett pero la voz de Alice se alzó sobre cualquier otra en la casa.

-¡Mira que pequeño lo tenía Emmett!-y sin poder evitarlo Bella se rió fuertemente.

-¡Jasper!-gritó mi hermanito tan irritado como yo.

-Oh oh…-se lamentó Jasper antes de comenzar a correr.

De acuerdo, mi familia era rara, pero ahora con Bella a mi lado era más fácil adaptarme a ella y dejar salir el lado irresponsable dentro de mí.

No había más rencores, no había nada de que preocuparse, nuestra familia había logrado ser la misma de antes, y con algo más.

Ellos sabían toda la historia acerca de todo lo que había pasado durante el arresto de mi hermano, pero no buscaron culpables de nada, había sido tan fácil poder volver a tener una vida a la cual regresar, poder compartir todas estas sensaciones con la mujer que amaba, la mujer que comenzó como una enemiga, se volvió una espina constante en mi costado, se volvió una gran responsabilidad pero que al final se había vuelto la mujer de la que me había enamorado, la mujer que había secuestrado mi corazón.

Alo0! Bueno no podía dejar esta historia sin un prólogo, se que no es la gran cosa pero bueno y que parece que quise quedar empate con Caro por el número de capítulos y el prólogo pero al final se dio así jajajajaja, en fin ahora si, Mi Amado Enemigo ha llegado a su fin, gracias por todo atte. YoceCullen


	15. AYUDA URGENTE! porfavor!

Ayuda chicas! Me podrían ayudar con un like? .?fbid=291183390926005&set=a.291182664259411.73909.126717664039246&type=1&theater porfavor? Es para ganar en un concurso de Amanecer, no se a quien más recurrir! Porfavor ayudenme con sus likes en Factbook!

Divulguenlo y ayudenme por favor, no se los pediría si no fuera tan fan! Por favor ayuden a una pequeña twilighter! Porfa!

Atte. YoceCullen


End file.
